El UlTiMo DeSeO De VoLdEmOrT
by Principe Mestizo
Summary: antes de morir Voldemort maldice al que mas temio. El tiempo pasa y un nuevo mal amenaza al mundo magico. La leyenda pasada por alto ahora es realidad asi Harry y Ginny descubriran la manera de acabar con esto aunque uno de los dos muera en el intento.
1. El fin de una era

EL ULTIMO DESEO DE VOLDEMORT

Capitulo 1. El final de una era.

El sol no se habia visto ese dia en el campo de batalla y la verdad no se habia visto en mucho tiempo, que darian para poder ver un rayo de sol sobre tanta penumbra, un rayo de esperanza dentro de esta cruel batalla en el mundo magico.

Si bien esta ultima pelea iva a ser desastrosa para todos no tenia en cuenta la cantidad de problemas, sufirmientos y agonias que tendria consigo, el futuro era incierto y cualquier persona que estuviera en el campo de batalla aquella noche recordaria a sus seres queridos e incluso valorarian su vida pues unos estaban tan comprometido a sacrificarse por el bien del mundo magico y muggle. Uno de los aurores que trabajaba para el ministeria acababa de llegar a la escena final. El nunca habia estado en esa situacion. Cerro los ojos y los abrio lentamente, si bien Voldemort tenia un sequido ya numeroso a tal manera de cubrir la colina que se le presentaba a continuacion habia incontables aurores y demas magos que eran voluntarios. Hombres con el espiritu lleno de esperanza para tener un mundo mejor.

El pobre auror vio como en el centro de esta cruel batalla habia dos personas una daba la impresion de que era una vivora ergida en su totalidad, la otra un joven que no se distinguia pero para el auror era bastante conocido, su historia habia dado vueltas por todo el mundo magico muchas veces, incluso los eventos que le sucedieron 13 años despues, el nombre del chico era Harry Potter.

Harry Potter conocido por todos amado y odiado por muchos, la historia ya la sabemos y como es que a pesar de las pruebas terribles que se han puesto en su camino siempre ha salido airado en todo lamentablemente una parte de el cada año apartir de su cuarto curso en Hogwarts habia perdido un parte de su ser, habia perdido a muchas persona importantes para el y para el mundo, gracias a Voldemort Harry nunca pudo tener una vida tranquila sin problemas y tal vez tener una familia normal, una vida normal. Por que el? Se preguntaba Harry muchas veces en el ultimo año que habia estado cumpliendo la mision que su difunto Dumbledor le habia dicho. Si bien este ultimo le dijo que fue a el a quien Voldemort escogio como su igual, no habia marcha atrás.

El viento soplaba insasiable, habia estado peleando por horas, habia pasado por cadaveres de gente que conocia, que estimaba, ahora yacian sobre el cesped, tambien habia gente de parte de Voldemort tirados unos sobre otros a estos solo les tuvo lastima. Un odio inmesurable lo invadio tan rapido, ya no era aquel joven que se quejaba de todo lo que le habia sucedido, tuvo que cambiar. Se llevo una mano a su pelo y empezo a respirar rapidamente, al levantar la mirada vio unos ojos rojos, todo termira rapido penso.

Miro a su derecha y vio como sus amigos Ron y Hermione estaban en el piso, a su izquierda yacia el cuerpo sin vida de Alastor Moody, y encima de el un Remus Lupin batido, con cortadas y arañasos en todo la cara, al parecer el tambien habia tenido suficiente pelea.

-Veo que todos a los que quieres mueren Harry – la voz de Voldemort era tan suave casi un canto para los oidos de Harry, el lo miro con rencor.

-Terminemos con esto si- fulmino Harry a Voldemort ambos levantaron sus varitas, por un momento esto habria de terminar pero entonces Harry vio algo que jamas penso en toda su vida Percy Weasley estaba en medio de ellos. Voldemort seguia con la varita en alto.

-Veo que todavia hay alguien aparte de ti que se atreve a enfrentarme Harry, idiota crees que tu me venceras.

-No! Respondio Percy – pero si dando mi vida puedo salvar a los que amo que asi sea – entonces Percy se lanzo contra Voldemort que seguia con la varita en alto. Despues Harry que ya no tenia fuerzas casi fue cegado por un rayo de luz verde claro, se tapo con su mano la cara y cuando termino todo vio a Percy tumbado de lado con los ojos abiertos y sin expresion, Ron que presenciaba todo emitio un grito de consternacion al ver como mataban a su hermano.

-madito, maldito tercio Ron, se aparto de Hermione y se lanzo contra Voldemort.

-veo que todavia hay coraje en este mundo dijo con voz queda Voldemort apuntando a Ron.

-No lo hagas Ron espera!!!!!!.

De nuevo un rayo verde se alzo entre tanta penumbra Ron salio dispàrado por los aires y termino boca al suelo a lado de su hermano Percy. Harry corrio hacia Ron.

-Tu no por favor Ron decia Harry tenido en el piso volteando a Ron –lo intente!, intente! desviar la madicion pero veo que no pude perdon!!!. Hermione se arrastraba hacia Ron tambien.

-Nooooo!!! Ron!!! Hermione rompio en llanto –te amo, no te puedes ir asi te amo tanto Ronald, las lagrimas parecieron limpiar por un momento la cara de Ron y como si fuera magia Ron dio un respiro profundo abriendo los ojos.

-Harry, Hermione… -miro a Harry – ves que si pudiste desviar el ataque .- miro a Hermione – espero que esto no sea solo por el momento y sea algo real dijo el pelirrojo que recivio un fuerte abrazo por Hermione entonces Harry se dio media vuelta y vio a Voldemort con la mano rasgada.

-Maldito… veo que has aprendido Potter pero esta vez no te resultara tan facil, primero sufriras tanto como yo lo he hecho en tanto tiempo.

-crucio-

una vez mas el destino del hechizo no fue a Harry, Remus estaba enfrente de el dandole la espalda a Harry soportando la maldicion.

-No acabaran tan facil contigo Harry, amenos que nosotros todavia estemos en pie te defenderemos, hare lo que no pude hacer por Lily, James y Sirius hasta que el ultimo de mis huesos sucumba ahhh!!! Remus cayo al piso, al ver que se habian interpuesto nuevamente entre Harry y el, Voldemort habia subido la intensidad de la maldicion.

-maldito lobo, no te preocupes te matare como te mereces- dijo sin titubear.

-nooo!!!, al que mataran como se merece es a ti Rydle Remus apenas y podia contestar ante el ataque del que no debe ser nombrado, pero aun tenia fuerzas Harry penso que devido a su condicion era un poco mas resistente mientras que Voldemort al oirlo pronunciar su nombre lo lanzo por los aires Harry siguio el bulto hasta que cayo pero esta vez ya no respondia. Voldemort apunto sin titubeos a Harry. –muere de una vez Potter-

-Avada Kedavra!!-

-Avada Kedavra!!-

las voces de los contrincante se opacaron devido a los rayos de luz que emanaba de ambas varitas, la ultima vez Harry hubiera perdido de no ser por la aparicion de sus padres pero habian pasado casi tres años despues de ese suceso y nuevamente se repetia el mismo conbate a muerte.

-veo que has practicado Potter- dijo Voldemort estatico pero con mirada tenebrosa a su contrincante.

-ya te dije que no sera tan facil vencerme esta vez Voldemort – al contrario de Voldemort a Harry le costaba trabajo seguir concentrado, su mente vagaba en diferentes partes, recordo a su padres a Sirius y a Ginny. El rayo verde desaparecio.

-vaya tu madre estaria orgullosa de ti si te viera aquí Harry, si me permites decirlo era un mujer muy bella aunque lastima de sangre sucia… pero que es esto Harry..- una sonrisa se dibujo en lo que quedaba de boca de Voldemort.

-Veo que nunca has aprendido a limpiar tu mente verdad, Severus debio decirte que contra el mago tenebroso es mejor tener la mente cerrada…hum… predesible Potter. Voldemort alzo la varita y al instante aparecio Ginny en medio de los dos.

La pelirroja empezo a respirar mas rapido, vio a Harry y quiso correr a abrazarlo pero entonces vio a Voldemort, cara a cara.

-Imperio- bramo Voldemort y Ginny sintio como si ya no tuviera preocupaciones, era como un globo llero de aire, flotaba ante las miradas atonitas de Hermione, Ron y Harry. este ultimo solto un grito.

-dejala!, al que quieres es ami no, dejala y enfrentame- pero Voldemort parecia no escuchar a Harry, estaba tan concentrado en la pelirroja que la contemplo por lo que parecia una eternidad.

-Harry, no es esta la niña que salvaste en tu segundo año o si?, ella es o perdon fue tu novia…. Y creiste que no la tocaria si ya no tuvieras relacion alguna con ella…. No no no… Harry, recuerda que el señor oscuro es todo poderoso, nada se le escapa a el. Voldemort movio a Ginny como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. –baila- Ginny empezo a bailar, no habia expresion en ella.

-dejala!!!, basta – gritaba cada vez mas fuerte Harry con varita apuntando a Voldemort mientras el que no debe ser nombrado hacia dar piruetas a Ginny.

-Basta dices!... YO DIRE CUANDO ES SUFICIENTE HARRY y creo que falta algo por hacer. Voldemort volvio a apuntar con la varita y entonces una cruel batalla se encontraba en la mente de Ginny.

-Bien niña, ahora es cuando debes cumplir mi cometido saca la varita y apunta a Harry-

Ginny seguia sintiendo ca cabeza totalmente vacia, lo unico que escuchaba era muy parecido a una voz que por la delicades y suavidad de tono era muy facil hacerle caso –saca la varita- oia ella en todo momento, Ginny dejo de bailar y saco sin miramientos y sin expresion en la cara apunto a Harry.

-eso es. Repetia Voldemort al ver que Ginny sacaba la varita y apuntaba a su mas grande enemigo.

-"No, Harry, que estoy haciendo no puedo hacerte daño…" "apunta a Harry"

La mente de Ginny libraba una cruel batalla e iba perdiendo, quiso decistir, su intencion era desistir pero un poder mas grande que ella la doblego.

"solo tienes que decirlo" repetia constantemente la voz en la cabeza de Ginny. Mientras que en el campo de batalla Harry estaba enfrente de ella gritandole cosas -no lo hagas Ginny- Hermione al ver la situacion tambien le ayudaba a harry –lucha Ginny- su hermano Ron habia quedado sin palabra, ya habia perdido a un hermano y no queria ver perder a la mas pequeña de los Weasley.

-Ginny soy yo Harry, recuerdame! Seguia gritando pero de pronto sus piernas le fallaron y callo al suelo, no podia decir nada ya. Una sensacion dolorosa recorrida todo su cuerpo, era como si cuchillos calientes entraran y salieran por su piel, como si lo estiraran a mas no poder, su corazon se exalto y latio a velocidades increibles. Mientras Voldemort reia.

Ginny la habia lanzado a Harry la maldicion cruciatus, el pobre chico estaba tendido en el suelo, Hermione y Ron se acercaron para tenderle una mano.

-desmaius-

-expeliarmus gritaron los dos apuntando a Voldemort pero esto con un giro de varita hizo que el hechizo rebotara y dieran en ellos mismos callend omuy cerca de Harry.

-ahhhh…..ahhhh…Ginny…por favor Ginny… escuchame…escucha a tu corazon, no dejes que te invada….ahhhh!!!

Ginny con rostro de felicidad al ver como sufria Harry sintio un punzada en su cabeza –"Ginny detente… tu lo amas… no puedes lastiamrlo asi.. detente!!!- pero la voz suave se interpuso nuevamente". –"sigue asi, que sufra todo lo que tu has pasado y sentio desde que te dejo… que sufre…matalo"-

fue entonces que Harry ya no sintio nada ahí tendido en el suelo.

-No!!!- grito Ginny volteandose a Voldemort el cual estaba un poco sorprendido –te resiste eh! no conmigo- Voldemort volvio a apuntar a Ginny haciendola casi caer pero la fortaleza de Ginny no cedio.

-No…No puedo matar a la persona que amo!!!- y fue como si Ginny se quitara un peso de encima, recupero su conciencia y fue tal el choque que un onda empujo a Ginny a lado de Harry mientras Voldemort era lanzado por los aires en la direccion opuesta a la que ella.

Harry se acerco arrastrandose con algo de dolor aun hacia Ginny –Tu no por favor tu noo!!- gritaba Harry al ver que Ginny estaba sin movilidad alguna.

-Nooooooooooooo!!!!!! Perdon Ginny, perdon por todo. Las lagrimas de Harry lavaban la cara de Ginny, entre sollosos Ron y Hermione se acercaron a ellos, Hermione rompio en llanto al ver a Ginny que no movia ni un musculo. Ron seguia de pie con los ojos llorosos.

-esta viva!, esta viva! – repetia Ron, pero como no le hacia nadie caso y creian que Ginny estaba muerta, Ron quito a Harry de Ginny y este la tomo en sus brazos.

-sigue respirando Harry… sigo con vida- Hermione sonrio. Harry sintio de nuevo que tenia algo por lo que luchar y seguir peleando, vio como Voldemort se acercaba lentamente.

-veo que tu novia es buena bruja Harry… logro quitar mi dominio mental de ella… eso ni tu lo lograste tan rapido.

-expeliarmus- dijo Voldemort con tal rapides pues Harry habia apuntado a Voldemort con su varita.

-un truco no funciona mas de una vez conmigo Harry…. no no… asi que tendre que matarte con mis propias manos.

Voldemort se acercaba a el. Hermione y Ron dejaron a Ginny y se pusieron enfrente de el pero Voldemort con solo alzando el brazo los separo callendo a los lados. –ojala y yo hubera tenido amigos como esos… pero que digo valgame Harry hasta sentimental me estoy poniendo jaja…..

-andale matame utiliza tu varita y librame del sufrimiento que he tenido estos ultimos 3 años grito Harry pero Voldemort solo lo esucho.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledor Harry… nosotros no podemos pelear a duelo por que nuestras varitas tienen el mismo nucleo si señor.. pero esto tu ya lo sabias y por lo tanto yo lo sabia. Asi que no me equivoque al decir que te mataria con mis propias manos.

-pero tu no puedes… eres un mago y debes matarme con magia no… si no serias un asesino cualquiera TOM…. UN MUGGLE SANGRE SUCIA. Era la primera vez que Harry utlizaba ese calificativo hacia una persona. Voldemrot estallo en furia a pesar de no demostrarla, como no olvidar de donde provenia, la magia era un don para el y no utilizarla seria exactamente como Harry habia dicho. Un muggle cualquiera.

-Bien Harry…. un ultimo deseo- voldemort apunto con su varita.

-Avada Kedavra

de pronto un resplandor Rojo intenso se interpuso entre Harry, era Fawkes que nuevamente recivia el ataque de Voldemort salvandole la vida a Harry. sin embargo el rayo se volvio interminable para Harry que ni Fawkes lo pudo contener mucho tiempo, Harry al notar esto y ver como el ave fenix se quitaba de entre la batalla el se tiro al suelo. No sin antes rodar por el suelo

-esa estupida ave, pero no mas- y con un giro de varita hizo polvo a Fawkes.

Harry cansado, ya no podia mas, habia luchado todo este tiempo contra el. No podia seguir, era demasiado el cansansio entonces una esperanza se vio entre sus gafas al ver una espada elegante incrustada con unos rubies en el mango. Era la espada del fundador de su casa Godric Griffindor. Pero antes de que la tomara fue lanzado por los aires estrellandose contra el suelo.

-esa estupida ave trajo la espada Harry. Dumbledor lo planeo bien… lastima que se equivoco pues yo soy "el que no debe ser nombrado" "el todopoderoso" "el señor tenebroso" y solto una carcajada. De pronto Harry vio que una sombra se acercaba por detrás de Harry con varita en mano. Era Snape.

Snape lanzo un hechizo desarmando a Voldemort que sin dar credito a sus ojos quiso reaccionar pero esta vez fue sorprendido. Snape se lanzo contra el, le enterro su varita a un costado del cuerpo y sin pensarlo lo abrazo.

-Severus… tu.. rata traicionera, yo que te he dado todo asi me pagas –Voldemort intento safarse pero era como si Snape fuera mas fuerte qu el.

-tu mismo lo has dicho Dumbledor lo planeo bien, le lanzo una mirada a Harry.

-Potter, terminalo de una vez, esta es tu oportunidad ahh- Voldemort parecia resistirse a Snape pues el empezaba a sentir un dolor inmesurable.

-!idiota! crees que me puedes vencer Severus.. recuerda que si no mori una vez morire ahora- pero entonces una sonrisa se formo en Snape. Harry habia alcanzado la espada pues con la varita no podia matarlo.

-Si te refieres a las otras partes de tu alma.. no te preocupes Tom ya han sido destruidas.- Snape fulmino con una mirada a Voldemort que no daba credito a lo que oia.

-asi es "mi señor" hemos podido destruit sus Horrocruxes, solo queda usted- fue entonces que la ira invadio a Voldemort surgio e intento nuevamente quitarse a Snape de encima pero no pudo, solo logro arrastrarse un poco pero Snape era firme y no lo soltaba.

-IMPOSIBLE, NOO YO SOY INMORTAL!!! Voldemort vio como Harry se acercaba a el decidio a acabar con su vida. Al estar cara a cara Harry con todo el cansansio suspiro.

-un ultimo deseo Voldemort- la expresion de Voldemort contenia todo tipo de sensaciones, Harry enterro la espada de un solo golpe, sin emgargo se llevo tambien a Snape. Ambos se separaron, los que estaban cerca de el sorprendidos no daban credito, los poco seguidores de Voldemort al igual que la ultima vez empezaron a dispersarse. Harry ya nada mas le quedaba ver como Voldemort desparecia para siempre.

-no puede ser seguia repitiendo Voldemort a la ver como sabgraba devido a la herida. – yo los maldigo a todos, y espero que en sus vidas solo haya sufrimiento y desdicha, los jadeos se prolongaban pues perdia mucha sangre.

Harry al ver que no moria corrio por su varita, la tomo y apunto a Voldemort una vez mas. Pero esta noche estaba llena de sorpresas. Colagusano habia aparecido ante ellos, al ver a su amo corrio hacia el.

-amo, que le han hecho amo… debemos huir sii pero Colagusano se estremecio al ver a harry apuntandolo a el tambien.\

-si das un paso mas te deshago, ni lo pienses. Harry tendria ahora la oportunidad de ver morir a las personas causantes de todas sus desgracias pues la tercera yacia muerta detras de Vodemort. Tal vez paso mucho tiempo el que Harry se habia tomado para pensar todo esto. Colagusano saco la espada de Voldemort con su varita y se la lanzo a Harry quien callo por el tremendo golpe.

-Noooooo!!! Colagusano cogio a su mano y desaparecieron.

Colagusano aparecio dentro de una casa ya bastante deshecha, la luz de la luna traspasaba por la ventana que tenia el unico cuarto. Colagusano entre sollozos deposito en el suelo a Voldemort.

-mi señor, que le han hecho mi señor.- Voldemort quedo en silencio, su fin se acercaba pero no se ira sin decir sus ultimas palabras.

-pasa esto colagusano. Diles cuando te capturen pues sabes que te van a capturar que mi ultimo deseo es que todos las personas megicas sin importar la sangre seran castigados con mi estigma. En cuanto muera mi cuerpo se ira pero mi magia oscura caera sobre todas las personas de este mundo. Y dicho espto Voldemort expiro. A lo lejos un cementerio y mas alla un pequeño pueblo caracterizado por que de vez en cuando ocurrian cosas inexplicables.

Harry que estaba deprimido pues no habia visto a Voldemort mori, a su lado estaba Ron de la mano de Hermione, Ginny seguia en una cama provisoria sin moverse pero aun tenia pulso. Mas alla Remus Lupin tambien no se movia, mientras que en rincon alguno que otro cadaver albergaba por ahí, entre ellos, Percy y Moody pues a peticion de Harry los queria tener cerca para cuando llegaran sus familiares. Kingsley se acerco a el.

-lo has visto muchacho, a donde ha ido- Entonces Harry sintio un dolor tremendo en la cabeza, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, una sensacion de alivio, se toco la frente acercandose a su cicatriz, Kigsley se quedo mirandolo.

-que sientes Harry.. dijo el Auror mientras los que llegaban tambien estaban pendientes.

-Ha muerto respondio –Voldemort ha muerto- Kingsley salio de la tienda donde estaban y miro al cielo. La marca tenebrosa empezaba a desaparecer. Mas alla en el campo de batalla de una cenizas un pequeño fenix salio de ellas, una nueva era habia comenzado.


	2. El extraño

**_Principe Mestizo_**

Debo decir que estra historia me esta costando mucho mas de lo que pensaba, por el momento no se ve mas que palabras pero pronto vendra la accion y la verdadera historia. Gracias a todos los que han leido la historia y recuerden que una critica vale mucho pues nos ayuda a los ecritores a corregir nuestros errores y nos da tambien animos para seguir escribiendo. Bueno, sin mas que agregar los dejo con el segundo capitulo espero les guste. Chao.  


Capitulo 2. El extraño

Un aura de desesperacion yacia sobre todas aquellas personas que habian intervenido en la ultima batalla.

"VOLDEMORT HA MUERTO"

Nuestra historia principal ronda sobre aquel que vencio al que no debe ser nombrado. Harry Potter con tan solo 17 años ha logrado quitar el mal y la angustia que dominaba al mundo magico.

-Hemos confirmado de parte del escuadron de aurores que Vo…Voldemort ha muerto, asi como tambien fueron aprendidos todos aquellos que participaron, el mundo magico puede ahora dormir tranquilo. Cita Rufus Scrimour ministro de magia. El cual a pesar de el conocido desentendimiento que tiene con el "elegido" ayudo con algunos aurores en esta batalla final.

Harry leia el profeta, estaba en San Mungo, el hospital magico. No quiso continuar leyendo asi que doble el profeta y se lo puso bajo el brazo, se levanto de su silla y fue directamente a comprarse un café. Bebio lento, todavia el corazon le latia con mucho estress encima. A pesar de lo que habia vivido todos estos años nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que le seguiria. Su meta habia sido cumplida, Voldemort habia sido derrotado. Harry de pronto sintio un calor intenso, acogedor pero triste a la vez. Se toco el pecho y empezo a respirar mas rapido, de pronto la maquina que estaba enfrente de el se partio en dos.

-pero que le has hecho- decia una de las medimagas que estaban de guardia

-nada, solo tome un café es todo- la señorita saco su varita –reparo- y al instante la maquina volvio a su estado normal. Harry se retiro de inmediato de ahí. Habian pasado mas de las 3 de la tarde cuando ya regresaba. Harry vio como la gente se arremolinaba ante la entrada de una sala dispuesta por el ministerio para todas a quellas personas heridas en la batalla.

Entre reporteros, oficiales, aurores y demas curiosos acercaron rapidamente a Harry.

-Harry Potter, una palabras para el profeta.-

-por que hay esa distancia entre el ministro y tu-

-crees que el que no debe ser nombrado regresara-

-nos darias una exclusiva Harry, te pagariamos muy bien!-

-algunas palabras para tus fans de corazon de bruja-

Harry estaba harto, si algo odiaba era la fama que se habia creado no solo por derrotar a Voldemort sino por que en sus años en Hogwarts habia tenido experiencias de este tipo.

"ay vienen otra vez, que no me pueden dejar en paz, qiuero estar solo, y como pueden creer que me compraran para una entrevista, "¡apartense de mi vista!" de pronto nuevamente los reporteros y demas personas que estaban a su alrededor salieron disparados en todas direcciones asi como dos imanes de polos iguales se repelen. Harry se quedo ahí parado por la impresión. Sabia perfectamente que el habia sido pero ni siquiera habia sacado la varita. Siguio caminando sin darle importancia. Los reporteros se sorprendieron ante lo que habia pasado y en el piso dejaron pasar a Harry.

Harry dio vuelta por el corredor que venia, luego vio algunas camas improvisadas con algunos heridos, algunos de ellos cuando pasaba Harry se le quedaban mirando. Se les hacia increible que no tuviera ningun rasguño o herida grave, aunque hay heridas que no son fisicas.

Entonces Harry vio algo que hacia que el corazon se hiciera chiquito, un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadio cuando los Weasley estaban todos reunidos, Molly estaba inconsolable, bien dicen que el dolor de perder un hijo es lo peor del mundo. Abrazada por su esposo Arthur Weasley, quien contenia las lagrimas pero su expresion era de desolacion. Fred, George y Charly sentados en fila con las manos juntas y la cabeza agachada y mas alla estaban Fleur y Bill. Estaban sentados y al ver a Harry le sonrieron disimuladamente.

-Por que Arthur, por que tenia que ser una de mis hijos. No le basto con lo que le hizo a Ginny hace años, no era un mal chico, tenia su forma de pensar diferente a las nuestra pero era mi hijo. Y era muy joven. Molly rompio en llanto.

-Harry- dijo el sr Weasley, su esposa lo miro tambien con cierto resenimiento. Pero aun asi abrazo a Harry.

-Lo siento Sra Weasly, hice todo lo que pude pero pero…. Harry habia empezado a llorar, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia. Y como no hacerlo en esta situacion. Los Weasley eran su familia, siempre iba todos los veranos con ellos, habian pasado tantas cosas juntos que era inevitable no sufrir a causa de la perdida de uno de ellos. Abrazo mas fuerte a la Sra Weasley.

-Vamos cariño, sabemos que no es tu culpa y que hiciste lo posible. Pero Harry no la escucho, en vez de eso miro al cuarto que tenia enfrente de sus ojos.

-Sigue igual- respondio Molly –ha pasado un mes y sigue igual, no saben que tiene. Dicen que su mente esta en coma y que nosotros no podemos hacer nada, que ella es la que tiene que regresar. Harry entro en el cuarto.

Era bastante amplio, unos pequeños arreglos colgaban de las paredes, parecian una especie de angeles. Una cama amplia. Diferentes brevajes y sueros yacian en una mesita de metal a lado de la cama. Dentro de las sabanas estaba la menor de los Weasley, Ginny. Tomo su mano y la acaricio.

-Como deje que te pasara esto Ginny, tu no debiste estar ahí.-

-No podias evitarlo- Ron habia entrado en el cuarto, en bastante tiempo no lo habia visto, su expresion de simplicidad habia cambiado, era como si estuviera enojado todo el tiempo.

-como esta Hermione- pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirar a Ginny.

-bien-

-bien como Ron-

-pues bien-

Harry sintio un impulso de contestarle de nuevo pero eran tiempos dificiles para los presentes, habian perdido a uno de ellos, no tenia ni 2 semanas que habian asistido al entierro de Percy Weasley donde habian sucedido mas de una cosa.

Harry estaba en la madriguera junto con Ron. Este no le hablaba para nada, era logico. Habia perdido a su hermano, como consolarlo, normalmente a Harry era a quien consolaban. Sin embargo nunca penso que la muerte llegaria a esa familia. Tocaron a la puerta.

-chicos apurense, se hace tarde- normalmente en esa casa los gritos y empujones eran bien recibidos siempre, sin embargo ese dia. La casa se sentia triste tambien. Harry y Ron bajaron. Toda la familia excepto Ginny esperaban.

-Bien vamonos- y asi con las cabezas agachadas todos desaparecieron.

Al abrir los ojos Harry noto mas de un mago conocido. Gente de Hogwarts se daba presencia para el funeral de Percy. Tambien gente del ministerio estaba alli. Arthur no podia llegar a su asiento debido a que todos querian darle el pesame por lo sucedido.

Una vez dichas algunas palabras por el anterior ministo Cornelius Fudge dieron el ultimo adios a Percy. Su ataud de color café oscuro, con chapas doradas. Un estruendo invadio el cielo, la lluvia empezo a caer. La familia Weasley se derrumbo, abrazados unos con otros se despidieron de el. Harry se acerco al ataud y con su varita saco un ramo de flores, las puso sobre el ataud.

-Por que Arthur… repetia la Sra Weasley inconsolable abrazando a su esposo.

-Primero Percy, no quiero pensar lo que le pasara a Ginny si no se recupera.

Harry miro a Ron.

-veras que se recupera Ron, ella esta viva no.

-si llamas viva a una persona que unicamente respira y que su corazon late-

-no digas eso Ron es tu hermana

-mi hermana no deberia estar en esa situacion y tampoco Percy deberia estar ahí señalando el ataud. Ron sin querer estaba gritando.

-y sabes que Harry, es tu culpa, tu eres el culplable de todo, Percy esta muerto, Hermione sigue recuperandose en casa de sus padres y Ginny esta en estado vegetal. Deberias alejarte de nosotros.

-Yo no tengo la culpa Ron, yo no escogi mi destino y todo, crees que has sufrido pero no, yo he perdido a mis padres, a Sirius y a Dumbledor. He sufrido y he aprendido de eso. Creo que eres inmaduro y que el dolor te ciega, y si Hermione esta mal es tu culpa tambien.

-Ron le tiro un golpe que dio directo en una de las mejillas de Harry.

-separense los dos…basta!- Charly y Bill se metieron a la pelea para separaros.

-suelteneme, es tu culpa, por su estupida culpa mi hermano esta muerto… sueltenme Ron se resistia a su hermano Bill que en veces se le soltaba pero volvia a agarrarlo.

-sera mejor que te vayas de aquí Harry le dijo Charly – Ron no esta bien. Harry queria estar con su mejor amigo pero en ese momento el estaba muy resentido por todo. Empezo a alejarse viendo como Ron le seguia recriminando y gritando.

-no huyas cobarde…maldigo el dia que te conoci en la estacion…

Harry ya no escuchaba los gritos habia aparecido lejos de ahí, no regreso a su casa si no que aparecio detrás de la familia Weasley, se escondio detrás de un arbol para taparse de la lluvia y que no lo descucbrieran, como irse asi nomas, era su familia tambien. Asi que desde lo lejos veia como los weasley lloraban al hijo y hermano que nunca mas regresaria.

Un medimago entro en el cuarto donde estaban Harry, Ron y Ginny interrumpiendo alfin el silencio.

-disculpen pero ya paso la hora de la visita, si me hacen el favor de retirarse, la Srita Weasley debe descansar.

-Cree que se recupere? Pregunto Harry al medimago.

-es dificil, aquí la mente juega un papel importante, lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar alguna reaccion por parte de ella, confiemos en que ella misma encuentre el mismo camino de regreso. El medimago salio del cuarto.

Harry se volvio a acercar a Ginny. –tienes que luchar Ginny, regresa por favor. Te necesito- una lagrima salio de los ojos de harry. –no me abandones Ginny, eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, por favor vuelve.

-Hipocrita- dijo Ron que seguia detrás de Harry. el lo miro – como puedes decir eso Harry siendo tu el que le ocaciono este mal, si ella nunca se hubiera fijado en ti ahorita estaria bien.

-ya te dije que yo no pedi que se fijara en mi, mucho menos que me gustara a mi, pero asi paso. Pero veo que eres tan ciego para verlo, ojala Hermione te haga entrar en razon.

-Mira tu no tienes….- pero antes de que Ron pudiera terminar de hablar fue empujado por la misma fuerza con que fueron empujados los reporteros. Los demas Weasley se le quedaron viendo asombrados. Incluso Harry volvia a repetirse "pero como, si ni tengo la varita". Los gemelos levantaron a Ron.

-eres un amenaza Harry, tal vez el que no debe ser nombrado haya muerto, pero tu tienes el mismo poder, lee mis labios Potter, veras algun dia que el mismo poder con que venciste al mago tenebroso se volcara contra ti y tu vida, esa sera tu maldicion todo la vida.

-Harry por favor ya es tarde, debes dormir, no te preocupes por Ginny, yo me quedare aquí le dijo la sra Weasley a Harry pues habia interrumpido a Ron.

-cualquier cosa aviseme por favor. Ella sonrio –lo hare-.

Harry salio del hospital, pero en lugar de aparecerse enseguida decidio caminar una rato. Habia pasado lo suficeinte esa noche. Ginny le hacia tanta falta y Ron tambien, estaba solo. Hermione con sus padres tambien entocnes no tenia a quien recurrir. Una vez mas estaba como al principio. Sin familia, sin amigos y sin amar. Un sentimiento que no habia tenido en 7 años recorrio el cuerpo de Harry. la cabeza le dio vueltas y la cicatriz le empezo a doler un poco.- bien, estoy como al principio totalmente solo- y se perdio en la obscuridad de la noche.

Despues de lo sucedido paso otro mes. Pero las cosas para Harry no resultaron faciles, por el contrario todo parecio juntarsele.

Obviamente no regreso con los Dursley, ahora vivia en Grimauld place con Lupin, que a pesar de todo seguia con vida, aunque ultimamente su padecimiento habia empeorado teniendo algunos rasgos lobunos como los aullidos y su preferencia por la carne cruda. Tonks los visitaba seguido, seguia saliendo con Remus, a Harry era lo mejor que le podia pasar, era muy graciosa y ayudaba a Remus cuando tenia crisis pues como Harry pudo notar a ella era la unica persona que dejaba acercarse despues de la luna llena.

-y como van tus estudios Harry- pregunto Tonks quien preparaba ese dia la cena (por que Harry y Remus no eran muy buenos cocineros que digamos).

-bien, me han aceptado. De hecho no dudaron ni un minuto y como no rehusarse por Melin soy Harry Potter y hecho un risita a la que Tonks no parecio agradarle.

-pues que bien por ti, supongo empiezas en septiembre, asi que te queda una semana todavia, ya tienes todo, quieres que te ayude comprar algunas cosas, o simplemente que te haga compañía.

-no Tonks gracias, creo que puedo solo, ademas no me falta mucho. Harry se habia vuelto mas solitario que de costumbre. Esto empeoraba cuando a Remus le tocaba luna llena pues Harry se quedaba aveces por semanas solo hasta que Remus apareciera. –no entiendo por que no me dejas seguirte Remus, un dia no vas a regresar-

-claro que voy a regresar, ademas. He vivido con esto mucho tiempo y he visto lo que los de mi raza hacen cuando un extraño intenta ayudarnos… creeme estas mejor aquí. Eso decia Remus cada vez que se tocaba ese tema.

-la cena esta lista- dijo Tonks, asi era despues de todo la vida de Harry Potter despues de vencer a Voldemort.

-lo que deberias hacer es conseguirte una novia Harry- respondia Tonks tomando de la mano a Remus.

-no creo, sigo teniendo eperanzas- y agacho la cabeza

-solo espero que Ginny se recupere, veras que si, ella es fuerte. Harry sonrio muy disimuladamente , cada vez que mencionaban a Ginny le volvian los recuerdos del poco tiempo que estubo con ella.

-cambiemos de tema pues, arriba sonrisas, como estan tus amigos Harry, hace mucho que no hablas de ellos- Remus le dio un codazo a Tonks.

-pues Hermione quiere ser rompedora de maldiciones, eso es bueno por que su academia y la mia estan en el mismo campus. Lo malo es que pasa mucho tiempo con Ron y el solo la deja hablar conmigo por correo.

-pero que desgraciado, pero si es tu mejor amigo. Remus le volvio a dar otro codazo a Tonks. – no me digas que sigue enojado contigo-

-pues si, y ahora mas por que el director de la academia de aurores ni siquiera me hizo hacer las pruebas de selección y Ron estaba cuando lo dijo, nunca le gusto que tuvieran privilegios conmigo. Pero igual si me quiere hablar bien y si no pues tambien.

De verdad la vida de Harry habia dado un giro completo de 180 grados. Los dias siguieron pasando hasta que una mañana recivio una noticia muy esperada

-Doby, ya te dije que me dejes otros cinco minutos…

-no sr Harry Potter Dobby debe informarle esto.

-que quieres Dobby dejame dormir.

-es la Srita Weasley Harry Potter. Harry se levanto tan rapido como si le hubierna dado un baño con agua fria.

-Que!, que hay con ella!, vamos Dobby responde.!

-regreso Harry Potter, ella desperto!

Harry se vistio lo mas rapido posible y le dejo una nota a Remus. Desaparecio. Se acomodo el cabello y con un crack desaparecio.

-estuviste en coma tres meses Ginny, como te siente cariño. Molly no la dejaba de abrazar.

-me duele la cabeza y me duele al mover la piernas.

-es comprensible hija, has estado inactiva todo este tiempo, los medicos dicen que con terapias estaras de nuevo bien- Arthur tambien estaba parado junto a su hija, esta era la noticia mas grata de su vida.

-y no recuerdas nada Ginny-

-nada en absoluto dijeron los gemelos

Ginny movio la cabeza –nada, extraño, me acuerdo que estaba en casa y de pronto despierto y amanesco aquí.

-pues que bueno que ya estas bien. Ron la miraba feliz desde el marco de la puerta. Junto a una chica conocida.

-Hermione!!-

Hermione al ver a Ginny se abalanzo sobre ella- que bueno que regresaste, sabia que no nos abandonarias asi. Y espera a que Harry se entere. Ginny la miro extrañada.

-ya le mande un mensaje por correo con Dobby no te preocupes Hermione.

-Gracias Sra Weasley-

-pero diganme que es lo que paso exactamente- pero fueron interumpidos por otra persona.

-Ginny!!- los Weasley se dieron vuelta para ver a Harry con los ojos aguados.

-has vuelto, has vuelto, sabia que eras fuerte, esa es mi niña- Harry le dio un efusivo abrazo a Ginny que no tenia expresion en la cara. Ron se fue a la puerta, definitivamente no queria cruzar palabra con Harry.

-Hermione, cuanto tiempo. Como has estado

-muy bien Harry, muy feliz con la vida que tengo ahora.

-bien por ti respondio Harry. luego se dirigio a la pelirroja la cual seguia con cara extrañada.

-pero que tienes Ginny dijo suavemente. Ella lo miro a los ojos y parecio una eternidad al contemplarlos era como si los viera por primera vez.

-Quien eres tu?, y por que me conoces?. Mama quien es este Harry?.

Harry habia quedado sin palabras, como era posible que no lo recordara.

-Ginny soy yo, Harry, tu Harry pero ella solo fruncio el ceño.

-lo siento pero para mi eres un completo extraño.el mundo de Harry se derrumbo en ese momento.


	3. La serpiente

**_Principe Mestizo_**

**_Bien, aqui traigo este capitulo mas rapido de lo que creia, espero los guste, parece que esto ya va tomando forma, se que se ve lenta pero pronto vendra la sangre jajajajajaja asi como muchas mas traiciones y vueltas de tuerca. Gracias a todos los que leen pero mas a los que dejan review son los que me ayudan a seguir. para los que leen mi otro fic tendran que esperar un poco mas, bien los dejo para que lean chao._**

****

**Capitulo 3. La serpiente.**

Era una mañana como cualquiera, Harry medio habia dormido. Se acomodo en su cama de costado, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Se giro nuevamente y reconocio a la persona que estaba a su lado. No reacciono, se levanto de la cama y se toco la cabeza, miro a su alrededor y el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, entre ropa y botellas camino hasta el baño.

El agua le parecia lo mas delicioso, lo refrescaba, lo confortaba, lo volvia a la realidad, salio del baño y se vio en el espejo. Vio que su barba habia crecido un poco, su pelo alborotado tambien era un poco mas largo. Abrio la boca y saco la lengua, un dolor de cabeza hizo que cerrara los ojos. "pero que tomaste Harry". salio del baño. Busco su ropa.

-Buenos dias Harry, dormiste bien? Pregunto una voz de mujer. Harry que estaba dandole la espalda poniendose los pantalones ni la volteo a ver, su cara era inexpresiva.

-No deberias salir de aquí… ya salio el sol- Harry siguio ahora con la camisa que era de color verde claro.

-me estas corriendo- dijo ella tajantemente levantandose y tapandose con la sabana.

-si. O acaso creiste que te iba a preparar el desayuno y despertaria con un beso. La chica sintio eso como agua fria, donde habia quedado el encantador y caballeroso chico que habia conocido en un bar anoche del cual sabia todo pero a la vez nada.

-bueno pues, te vas o le digo a Dobby que te saque. Harry trataba de acomodarse el pelo sin exito.

-eres un patan respondio ella poniendose de nuevo su ropa.

-y tu una cualquiera oportunista – se acerco a ella – creiste que te ligarias al gran Harry Potter eh!, creiste que tus problemas estaban resueltos, serias noticia no. Y que conseguiste – la chica lo miro a los ojos- nada verdad! y que consegui yo.. acostarme contigo y agregarte a mi lista de conquistas. Dobby!!. La chica no dijo nada, las lagriams salian de sus ojos pero Harry ni se movia, no sentia nada. Dobby aparecio al instante junto a Harry.

-Digame Sr – el elfo domestico hizo una reverencia.

-saca a esta "cualquiera" de aqui–la cara de Harry fue de asco – ya sabes que hacer. Harry Salio del cuarto.

-Bien señorita, por la buenas o por las malas dijo Dobby mostrandole con el brazo la puerta.

-como puedes aguantar a ese patan. – pregunto ella antes de salir.

-Usted no conoce, no sabe, no tiene idea pero no debo, no debo, salga de aquí por favor- la chica con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad salio del cuarto pero sintio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza callendo de lleno en el suelo.

Harry abrio las ventanas con su varita, e hizo aparecer fruta, entro en la cocina y tomo el diario que estaba alli. Se sento. Dobby volvio a aparecer junto a el.

-lo hiciste Dobby

-si señor Harry respondio Dobby voviendo a hacer una reverencia

-la desmemorizaste y le pusiste el nuevo recuerdo –Harry seguia sin expresion

-si señor Dobby asi lo hizo, ella solo recordara que paso la noche con usted asi que no se precupe e hizo aparecer una bandeja con comida.

-bien hecho Dobby, te prohibo que digas esto a cualquiera incluso a Remus

-si señor.

-eso sera todo Dobby el elfo desaparecio. De pronto sintio una prescencia conocida y que acababa de llegar.

-que bueno que estas despierto Harry. el no respondio

-como te fue en los examenes eh! cuentame. Remus se puso enfrente de el haciendo aparecer una tasa de café.

-mas o menos, sabes que no se me da la teoria pero con la practica los volvi a dejar boquiabiertos como siempre.

-deja de ser presumido

-no tiene nada de malo mostrar lo que en verdad puedes hacer con tu magia. Y por cierto quiero hablar contigo.

-soy todo oidos.

-me voy Remus. Lupin dejor de tomar su café y lo miro. – ya hemos hablado de eso no.

-Y nunca llegamos a nada, por eso mejor me voy, ya vi un departamento y lo compre.

-no deberias gastar el dinero asi.

-es mi dinero no!, mama y papa lo dejaron para mi, o me equivoco.

-que no estas agusto aquí Harry, tienes todo. Compañía, comida, que tu seas un nefasto no es mi problema. Harry sonrio de tal manera que apenas se podia ver en la comisura de sus labios.

-Si, y te lo agradesco Remus, puedes seguir estando aquí. Pero ya es hora que deje el nido, mis cosas ya las tiene Dobby en el departamento, lo siento pero tambien me lo llevo a el, ademas dudo que se quede contigo.

-bien, promete que vendras a visitarme de vez en cuando.

-si la academia me lo permite si, ya me voy y gracias por todo Remus. Harry le extendio la mano, el la recivio y despues vio como Harry desaparecia. Esa era la ultima vez que veria a Harry a menos que fuera una emergencia.

Despues de los sucesos que acontecieron los primeros seis meses de la caida de voldemort Harry habia hecho muchas cosas, era un hombre distinto. Vivia su vida muy superficial., cada vez que podia se enganchaba de la fama que se le habia creado, repotajes y demas cosas en las revista magicas lo habia puesto con tal arrogancia que quien lo conociera no daria creditos a lo que veia, leia o escuchaba. Habia pasado ya seis años desde que empezo a cambiar, ahora era un estilo de vida, ver con cuantas podia acostarse en la semana, conquistar a cualquier mujer no era problema para el. En la academia de aurores el era el mejor. Era cierto que en la teoria Harry era uno, pero en la practica era totalmente distinto, era como una fiera suelta. Se volvio mas agil, reaccionaba mejor y manejaba la situacion a la perfeccion. No habia cosa que no pudiera hacer Harry Potter. Muchas veces habia sido retado a duelo y siemrpe salia airoso. Las personas cercanas a Harry eran aquellas vacias y vanales. Según el eso le hacia sentir bien.

Sus amigos anteriores como les llamaba el eran cosa del pasado. Pocas veces se topaba a los Weasley, al unico que veia era a Ron que con su beca y mucho esfuerzo salia adelante, como era de esperarse a Ron se le paso el rencor de lo de su hermano, muchas veces habia querido arreglar las cosas con Harry pero el ya habia cambiado asi que no le quedaba mas que soportar a su "mejor amigo" cada vez que se pavoneaba por la academia, con Hermione perdio todo contacto y cuando se la encontraba no recordaba quien era. A Ginny nunca mas la volvio a ver.

Harry aparecio en la academia. Saludo al guardia y continuo su camino.

-Hola Harry-

-Hola preciosa, toma… esto es para ti Harry hizo aparecer con las manos una flor entrgandosela.

-una flor hermosa para otra flor hermosa. Le guiño el ojo y siguio su camino.

-que daria por estar con el- dijo ella siguiendo con la mirada a Harry.

-dicen que asi es con todas, ni te emociones eh! otra chica se habia acercado.

-ay que tiene, es que velo-

Harry continuo sus clases. Hasta que llego el momento de lo practico.

-esta semana hemos practicado bajo presion. Ya saben que hacer, dos equipos asi que vamos. Como siempre Harry Salio airado e incluso cuando se equivocaba no recivia reprimenda, solo una vez lo hicieron y el contesto –creo saber como hacerlo, o acaso no fui yo quien vencio a Voldemort-. Con ese tipo de respuestas Harry habia dejado a todos callados, era cierto acaso el no fue el que derroto al señor tenebroso.

-Weasley muevete muevete – Ron hacia todo lo posible para no quedar atrás pero parecia que entre mas le gritaban mas atrás se quedaba. Harry quien iba a la cabeza rio por lo bajo.

Despues de la practica Harry se dirigio a los vestidores, estaba acostumbrado a darse un baño solo, vio que no habia nadie y entro.

-Ah!, que bien, esto si me gusta-

-y esto no te gusta?- pregunto una voz, Harry sonrio.

-Laura- el chico se quito del chorro del agua que le daba en la cara.

-creo que ya se esta haciendo costumbre no- Harry se volteo y miro a la chica de arriba abajo.

Sin duda Harry ya no era el mismo, habian pasado tantas cosas en su vida que desde luego habia llegado a su limite y como cualquier persona tomo el camino facil.

-cuando me invitaras a salir Harry- Harry habia terminado de cambiarse agarrando sus cosas. Se giro en sus tobillos y la vio a la cara

-Melisa, esto es solo sexo. Asi que deja tus estupideces. Harry salio de los vestidores dejando a la chica sola.

Siguio caminando por unos momentos, paso por un largo pasillo donde saludo a varias personas.

-Harry. vas a ir a mi fiesta el viernes?

-Claro, la fiesta de graduacion es la mejor y sabes que no me lo perderia por nada, habra chicas verdad

-claro, como todos los años, y como este es el ultimo hay que disfrutar al maximo.

-entonces nos vemos ahí John. Se despidio de el y continuo su camino, giro a la derecha y entro en la biblioteca. Llego al mostrador y toco una campañilla que estaba ahí.

-hola, alguien me puede ayudar o no, se ve que ha decaido el servicio aquí.

-No tiene por que gritar esto es una… Ron habia aparecido, hacia mucho tiempo que ellos no cruzaban palabra. –Ah.. hola Harry-

-Ron- un silencio incomodo salio a relusir al instante –que estas haciendo aquí – Ron acomodo algunos libros –aquí es donde hago mi servicio de becario, pagoami beca ayudando a la escuala.

-que estupides – respondio Harry en aire arrogante

-no todos tenemos dinero y somos famosos-

-necesito estos libros- mostrandole a Ron una lista con unos titulos

-al final del segundo pasillo a tu izquierda tercio Ron volviendose indiferente. –Hermione te manda saludos, dice que vayas a visitarla pero Harry ya habia desaparecido de su vista. Ron suspiro y siguio acomodando libros.

Al tiempo Harry se encamino a su nuevo hogar si a eso se le puede llamar hogar. Entro en el edificio, subio al tercer piso, busco el numero 10 y deslizo la llave por la cerradura, al entrar todo estaba con una luz muy tenue. Recogio el mismo periodico que habia leido en la mañana y lo puso sobre la barra que tenia en la cocina. Vio por la ventana las diferentes luces de los apartamentos. Vio a una pareja caminando por la acera de enfrente. Luego se sento en un sillon largo de color café oscuro que tenia. Dobby aparecio al instante. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Sintio su cicatriz como un frio helado le recorria el cuerpo. Se toco la cabeza y vio que no tenia nada.

-Harry… Harry

-quien anda ahí grito Harry pero al ver que no habia nadie saco su varita.

-mira en lo que te has convertido Harry ni yo lo habria hecho mejor. La voz suave y tranquila se le hacia conocida a Harry. de pronto vio una serpiente saliendo de uno de los cuartos y acomodandose en el sillon.

"esto es un sueño"

-no es un sueño, a menos que tu lo creas asi Harry.

-que quieres de mi, Harry empezaba a sudar un poco, las manos y el pulso le temblaban, cerraba los ojos crellendo que era una alucinacion pero al abrirlos las cosas seguian igual.

-Pronto lo sabras –dijo la serpiente – **no olvides que eres su igual **–

-a que te refieres grito Harry apuntando con la varita a la serpiente.

-**el ultimo deseo de el se cumplira a traves de ustedes dos**.

-dos?- Harry se sorprendio aun mas, de pronto un terror lo invadio y la cicatriz le ardio tanto que se tiro al suelo –**todo acabara pronto** – dijo nuevamente la serpiente acercandose. Harry que no podia moverse miro al reptil y vio como esta le lanzaba una mordida.

-Señor Harry, que tiene!!, despierte!!- Harry desperto de golpe.

-Noo, Dobby, que paso, y la vivora.

-cual vivora señor

-la que estaba ahí donde estas tu no la viste!!!

-aquí no haya nada, usted se quedo dormido en el sillon, no quise molestarlo pero de pronto empezo a gritar cosas y Dobby se asusto.

-estoy bien Dobby no te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla. Harry se levanto y vio que todavia estaba oscuro, se toco la cicatriz. "habra sido un sueño, pues yo creo que si, no creo que siga con vida aunque.."

-Harry Potter señor- Dobby parecia muy emocionado

-que queires Dobby y deja de saltar en el sillon si.

-perdon señor pero es que Dobby ya no puede esperar.. Feliz cumpleaños Harry Potter.!!!!!

-que? Volvio a preguntar. Pero la verdad llego, era la madrugada del 31 de julio, su cumpleaños numero 23, Harry tomo el pequeño pastel (que no tenia forma de pastel o algo conocido) de Dobby y le agradecio. Miro a su alrededor pero se dio cuenta por un segundo que volvia a estar totalmente solo.

-Gracias Dobby, pero creo que me voy a dormir, tengo que ir a la academia mañana asi que despiertame una hora antes de lo habitual

-que descanse señor- dijo Dobby desapareciendo de la vista de Harry. pero esa noche no pudo dormir, imágenes de el visitando lo que parecia una prision. Veia caras conocidas, su pasado y presente. Veia a Remus, Tonks, Ron y Hermione pero lo que mas le preocupaba era escuchar el grito de Ginny ahogandose en la nada.

Despues de lo sucedido Hermione ingreso en la universidadran para ser rompedora de maldiciones, las pocas probabilidades de que se quedara eran pocas debido a que era una carrera casi entera para hombre, pero bajo toda especulacion logro entrar a esta universidad. Habia empezado a salir con Ron desde la ultima batalla, eran felices aunque ella sentia que faltaba algo. Si nembargo en los momentos que ella no estaba con Ron extrañaba mucho a Harry, su amigo fiel hasta el final creia ella. Poco a poco vio como el cambiaba, empezo a cortar relacion alguna con ella. Luego para sorpresa de Hermione encontro una entrevista que le habian hecho a Harry.

-Como es tu vida despues de derrotar al Voldemort?

-de maravilla, he entrado en la academia de aurores ya sabes como requisito pues dicen que como es posible que un chico de 23 años sin preparacion (como si la necesitara) ocupe un trabajo.

-Harry Potter, durante tus años en la academia se te ha relacionado con chicas de la talla de Elena Carte gran bruja que ha destacada en el modelaje, hasta Anabella Jonson. Hay alguna mujer en tu vida ahora.?

-por el momento estoy soltero, y pues desde Hogwarts he tenido varias parejas. Cho Chang fue una de ella y ve donde esta.

A nuestros lectores les digo que Cho Chang es una reconocida en sociedad ultimamente y que nunca ha dejado de presumir que llego a salir con el gran Harry Potter.

-eso incluye tambien tus amorios con la pelirroja Ginny Weasley y Hermione granger. (risas por parte de Harry) cuando estabas en Hogwarts

-perdon, no conozco a una pelirroja llamada Ginny, en cuanto a Hermione Granger recuerdo solamente que iba conmigo a Hogwarts, una sabelotodo muy simpatica, muy aburrida para mi. Pero nunca tuve algo que ver con ella, solo fuimos a la escuela juntos.

Actualmente Harry Potter asiste en su ultimo año de carrera como auror. Le deseamos la mejor de las suerte dicendo que esta no sera la ultima vez que escuchemos de el.

Hermione solto a llorar, como era posible que su amigo dijera esas palabras y que se expresara asi de ella.

-olvidalo Hermione, no vale la pena- dijo Ron tratando de consolarla.

-es que no es posible Ronald, cientos de cartas y regalos enviandole cada año y asi es como paga- volvio a romper en llanto.

-para que te des cuenta de quien es nuestro "amigo", dejalo por favor Hermione. velo, pavoneandose de todo un don juan cuando sabemos perfectamemente que Cho lo manipulo y que era una papa al tratarse de mujeres, solo por la fama lo buscan.

-es facil para ti decirlo no, tu nunca has querido hablar con el, te peleaste y asi lo dejaste. Ron se enojo

-tu sabes perfectamente que quise arreglar las cosas!! Hermione, pero el ya era otra persona y lo tomo a mal, que quieres que haga!, si el no quiere por que tengo que andar detrás de el!, se burlado, nos ha humillado, insultado tanto que ya es suficiente, de mi no obtendra nada! Hermione con los ojos rojos lo miro.

-y si cambia! Y si regresa a ser el de antes!, lo perdonarias Ron!.

-tu, yo y mi familia saben perfectamente que eso no pasara, el tiene su nueva vida superficial y si regresa no creo poder perdonarlo.

A pesar de todo algo le decia a Hermione, un presentimiento de que las cosas iban a cambiar, pero el daño estaba hecho y tardaria en recuperarse.

Ginny desperto de golpe. Habia estado soñando, una serpiente, un calor y frio inmesurables recurrian su piel. Una voz diciendo "el ultimo deseo de el se cumplira". Ginny se despabilo. Miro por la vetnana, estaba lloviendo. Viajaba en tren. Nadie mas se encontraba con ella.

La vida de Ginny despues de recuperar la conciencia fue extraordinaria. Como si fuera superdotada empezo a manifestar enormes cantidades de magia, no lo decia pero podia incluso mover cosas con la mente. Su intelecto habia superado todas sus espectativas. Habia regresado a cursar su ultimo año en Hogwarts, salio excelente en todos sus EXTASIS dandole la oportunidad de presentar solicitud para culquier carrera, no tardo en ser aceptada en diferentes universidades de Londres y del extranjero. Sin embargo en su interior algo le molestaba. Siempre sentia un vacio en su ser. Y sabia perfectamente a que se debia.

El dia en que ella desperto habia recuperado casi todo recuerdo pero no recordaba a Harry, no recordaba la primer vez que lo vio, el primer beso o la primer caricia del chico, incluso no recordaba que habia estado en la ultima batalla.

-de verdad no lo reucuerdas Ginny decia su madre al ver como la pelirroja habia practicamente corrido a Harry.

-no mama, no lo recuerdo, no se quien es ese chico- poco despues le explicaron todo acerca del Harry Potter, su historia en el mundo magico y su historia con el. Incluso Harry habia tratado por consentimiento de Hermione y la Sra Weasley de hacerla recordar pero a Ginny simplemente le molestaba estar cerca de el. Asi que nuevamente todo termino mal.

-se hizo una coleta en el pelo y se miro en el espejo. Salio del baño y regreso a su compartimiento.

Miro su reloj. Las 5:30 de la tarde. Se acomodo de nuevo recargando la cara en el vidrio.

Habia viajado desde que salio de Hogwarts, habia estudiado arte, filosofia, artes marciales, pociones extremas, transformaciones e incluso Aritmancia, sin dejar de lado que habia ganado una destreza para situaciones peligrosas. Sus padres no podian estar mas orgullosos.

Agarro el periodico que tenia. "gracias a merlin que estoy en Londres, como lo extrañaba" desdoblo el profeta. Nuevamente encontro aquel rostro que se le hacia familiar y que su familia habian tratado de que recordara.

El gran Harry Potter ha empezado su internado en el ministerio, y esto fue lo que nos dijo.

-Al fin podre ponerme en accion, ya era hora que alguien como yo este ayudando al ministerio de magia, de hecho ya he hecho alguans modificaciones al sistema del departemento de aurores que seran tomadas en cuenta.-

la pelirroja dejo de leer el articulo y dio vuelta a la pagina. Otra noticia habia captado su atencion.

- La nueva efermedad ha acabado con un centenar de magos, la comunidad de sanadores y medimagos han estado probando antidotos pero sin éxito, la enfermedad nombrada "el estigma" ha sido su primer preocupacion, incluso se han divisado casos en Estados Unidos, España, Bulgaria e Indonesia. El estigma es una mancha de color gris oscuro que empieza como un punto parecido a una verruga, se expande con tal rapides que empieza a interferir en el sistema nervioso, pasando al torrente sanguineo. La enfermedad hasta el dia de hoy es incurable.

Ginny no sosporto y cerro el periodico de un jalon. Habia algo que no le gustaba, nunca habia oido de este tipo de padecimiento, sin embargo volvio a recostarse y rapido se quedo dormida.

-de que hablas- Ginny vio una serpiente gigante enroscandola. La serpiente desaparecio y la imagen volvio a cambiar

-que quieres de mi –gritaba Ginny por un amplio pasillo

-**Un nuevo Sr oscuro se alzara y ustedes seran los responsables, el ultimo deseo sera cumplido asi como se le fue comfiado a su basallo**.

Entonces la serpiente apreto a Ginny que dejo de respirar, su huesos rompieron, ella gimio de dolor y lo ultimo que vio fue como la devoraba la serpiente. Imágenes de su familia, el estigma, Harry y un joven muy bien parecido llegaron a la cabeza de Ginny.

-Noooooooo!!!!!!!- grito Ginny. Recobrando el conocimiento.

-esta bien señorita- dijo una voz , Ginny volteo y vio a un guardia a su lado.

-pasaba por aquí y vi que hablaba y le gritaba a alguien o algo asi que entre para ver. Se encuentra usted bien.

-si, solo fue una pesadilla- contesto ella.agradeciendole al guardia por haberla despertado, Ginny no se volvio a dormir en todo el viaje.


	4. Encuentros y Reencuentros

Principe Mestizo.

Primero una gran disculpa, no es que no quiera continuar esto... es solo que de verdad me cuesta mucho mucho trabajo escribir la historia, tengo tantas ideas que necesito sentarme a tener que elegir como debe ser la historia pero como todo no se tiene aveces el tiempo o mas bien no hay espacio para eso debido a las diferentes responsabilidades que tenemos que cumplir dia a dia, a los que siguen la historia muchas gracias y a los que dejan review pues aun mas agradecido pues sus palabras son el suspiro de cada palabra que sale, por eso dedicado a cada uno de ustedes.

Por ahi me dijeron que si el estigma es el mismo que en Final Fantasy. es cierto, cuando vi la pelicula me gusto mucho ese aspecto maligno que hay en el aire (no en lo que se refiere a trama, corriente vitaljenovaestigmasefirot ) y pense que encajaria aqui unicamente como enfermedad pero nada mas, aunque los que han visto y jugado estos juegos sabran que me gusta meter cosas de su historia y mitologia la cual es muy buena en algunas versiones pero como dije antes son tantas ideas que realmente nose a donde apunta esto. Bien ahora si los dejo leer no sin antes decir que para que yo escriba una mejor historia necesito saber su opinion y asi no caer en lo repetitivo y sobre todo para que sea una historia con giros de tuerca por todos lados. Sin mas que decir el principe se despide con un simple hasta la proxima.

**Capitulo 4. Encuentros y Reencuentros.**

Harry medio habia dormido. Se acomodo en su cama de cara al techo, no pudo conciliar el sueño, se recosto de lado en la cama de nuevo. No pudo ni cerrar los ojos asi que tuvo que levantarse alfin, otro dia comun y corriente habia llegado. Lo mismo de todos los dias, el mismo camino de su cama al baño, el mismo camino a la cocina, la misma taza y el mismo café de siempre. Sin embargo el dia de hoy Harry no habia podido dormir y no por una desvelada, esta vez habia sido un sueño, aunque para el fue lo bastante real. Se quito las sabanas y se sento en el colchon llevandose las manos a su cara.

-Que fue eso!! – las imágenes iban y venia una y otra vez, una serpiente enrollada en una mujer pelirroja y luego atacandola, sus padres, Voldemort e incluso el con un bebe en brazos y luego un destello verde esmeralda igual que sus ojos. –Fue un sueño Harry, es todo-. Se levanto de la cama, se quito la ropa y entro en la ducha, el agua estaba fria, le aclaraba las ideas o de alguna forma era para sobrevivir al dia.

Al salir de la ducha parecia estar mucho mejor, se vistio y fue directo a la cocina como todos los dias, Dobby ya tenia el desayuno preparado con una taza de café a lado.

-Buenos dias Harry Potter, durmio bien?- el elfo le mostro una sonrisa a Harry quien no se vio muy animado. Harry penso por un segundo, si algo le habia enseñado la vida hasta ese momento es que siempre iba a estar solo, nunca mas confiaria en una persona, Harry miro abajo y vio que el elfo seguia sonriendo.

-tuve una pesadilla Dobby, y no me quiero ni acordar- dijo el de manera apacible pero con voz entre cortada.

-oh! No… Harry Potter sufrio mientras dormia!! –Dobby empezo a golpearse con la estufa. –Dobby es un elfo malo por no tender la cama mejor y hacerla mas comoda, Dobby se castigara si señor. Harry no lo detuvo.

-ya te dije que no tienes que hacer eso Dobby, no es necesario respondio Harry tomando un sorbo de café. Dobby se detuvo.

-espero no sea nada malo Harry Potter – por primera vez en mucho tiempo puso atencion a lo que su elfo tenia que decirle. "espero no sea nada malo". Harry recordo con pena todo lo que le habia pasado con anterioridad, de una u otra forma habia afectado su vida desde el dia en que nacio. Su cara parecia la misma solo que con expresion diferente, mas recia, con malicia.

Termino su desayuno, agarro su sus cosas y salio de su departamento. Harry se topo en las escaleras una cara familiar. Una mujer adulta de unos 40 años, sin emabargo bastante bien conservada.

-Harry Potter, cuando me daras el placer de invitarme a cenar de nuevo. –Harry arrugo la cara. Sabia perfectamente que eso habia sido un pequeño deslis, incluso para el habia sido demasiado lejos "y todo por un bonito apartamento" se quejo mentalmente Harry pero mostrando una sonrisa. –Sra Broks. Tan radiante como siempre. La sra se sonrojo un poco mirando a Harry de arriba abajo.

-Oh! Basta cariño y llamame Emily- Ella le dio un abrazo –Espero que el lugar haya sido lo que esperabas dijo tocandole el hombro. Harry sonrio –claro que si Emily. La risa de Emily se ollo por todo el edificio. –claro que si alguna vez te sientes incomodo puedes usar el mio.

-oh!! ha! Bueno… eehh! No creo que sea necesario pero gracias de todas formas y si me disculpas Emily tengo que llegar temprano al ministerio por que es mi primer dia asi que adios. Salio lo mas rapido posible de esa situacion lo suficientemente incomoda para recordarla.

Harry tenia exactamente una semana de haber egresado de la academia de aurores y como era de esperarse entro directamente al Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento de Aurores, Kyngsley era su jefe al mando asi que todas las cuentas las rendiria a el. Harry vivio su graduacion de manera incomoda. Vio como sus compañeros eran felicitados unos a otros por familiares y amigos del mismo curso que Harry, el se quedo frio al ver a la familia Weasley excepto a Ginny que en ese momento se encontraba de viaje. Sin embargo la unica que quiso saludar a Harry fue Molly (desde lejos) los demas ni lo voltearon a ver. El de manera aspera le regreso el saludo. Unicamente Remus y Tonks estuvieron ahí apoyandolo, el no le tomo mucha importancia.

Ninguna felicitacion (solo por parte de Dobby claro)de sus compañeros de curso, ningun regalo, ninguna persona que le diera un simple abrazo calido en vez de un aprenton de manos comun y corriente pues hacia mucho tiempo que el y Remus no se daban mas que un simple apreton de manos. Se sintio la persona mas solitaria del mundo, luego de ver a los Weasley que aplaudian con mucho entusiasmo a Ron (quien los saludo desde su lugar). Al termino de la ceremonia de entrega de papeles todos desaparecieron de la vista del chico. Sin embargo no se preocupo mucho tiempo pues muchas personas querian tener foto con el gran Harry Potter.

-Felicidades hijo, Remus le dio una apreton de manos con fuerza y poniendo el brazo sobre su hombro. Tonks gritaba de la emocion atrás de Remus.

-Gracias Remus, pero su mirada estaba dija en una chica de pelo castaño que se encotnraba entre muchas cabezas pelirrojas, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veia. –Felicidades Harry dijo Tonks trasportandolo a la realidad el la vio con una gran sonrisa –gracias Tonks – y vio que traia algo entre las manos –acaso es un regalo – Tonks se quedo pensativa -pues la verdad no es para ti –respondio ella – es para Ron… tu sabes… tambien se gradua ademas tu no necesitas regalos lo tienes todo no?. El creyo que por una vez alguien le habian traido un reconocimiento de su "esfuerzo" al acabar sus estudios. "y pensar que alguna vez vivi con ella" penso desaprobando lo que acaba de decir. –Si claro daselo a quien mas lo necesite. Remus no habia abierto la boca para nada, luego vio que Arthur le hacia señas a Remus.

-Si nos disculpas Harry hay mas gente que quisieramos felicitar y otros que ver. Remus y Tonks aceleraron el paso y podria decirse que practicamente corrieron hacia Ron a abrazarlo y felicitarlo, una ovacion a Ron se vio iniciada por los gemelos, Hermione le dio un furtibo beso. Eran felices como estaban. Harry fruncio la frente "no los necesito" y se dio media vuelta para desaparecer.

Despues de salir del edificio donde vivia. Camino por un rato por las calles de Londres. Se compro un café en una de las tiendas a la cual entro muy pensativo.

-puedo tomar su orden- dijo la empleada de la cafeteria, una chica de estatura media, pelo negro muy chino, ojos cafes claros y una piel blanca como la nieve, le sonrio al verlo.

-eh si. Me gustaria un moka de vainilla para llevar por favor- el le sonrio y vio como ella parecia medio sonrojarse mientras tomaba la orden y la pasaba a otro chico para que prepara el café, luego regreso al mostrador.

-muy bien, algo mas pregunto ella haciendo su trabajo y mirando como Harry anotaba algo en una servilleta. –de hecho si admitio poniendo su codo sobre la barra que los dividia –quisiera saber si tienes la tarde libre – si antes el rojo era medio visible ahora era completamente notable a la vista, ella se puso medio nerviosa y lo unico que hizo fue sonreirle a Harry quien no apartaba la mirada sobre ella.

-lo siento, pero voy a la universidad en la tarde – el sonrio y siguio escribiendo en la servilleta –bien, si alguna vez tienes tiempo llamame si, le paso la servilleta con un numero de telefono y mientras lo leia se acerco para darle un beso rapido en la boca. Ella no reacciono y nada mas se le quedo mirando. –Moka de vainilla joven- dijo otro empleado –asi es, gracias. Pero justo cuando iba saliendo escucho un fuerte sonido. O mas bien una voz.

-Pero ni siquiera se tu nombre, Harry se volteo en si moviendo solo los labios sin emitir sonido –esta en la servilleta –ella se extraño pues ya la habia visto y nomas tenia el telefono –que mire la servilleta pero si aquí no hay…. Y como si fuera magia el nombre aprecio en la servilleta "P.D. me llamo Harry.

Siguio caminando tomando su café por las calles de Londres, tenia que llegar al Ministerio temprano pero no le importaba, su prepotencia le haria tomarse una hora mas por el momento. Y Asi entre distracciones, mujeres y otras cosas Harry perdia el tiempo, no le importaba llegar tarde. Le dio un sorbo a su café y cruzo la calle.

-Este es un gran dia- dijo para si mismo pues no solo era su primer dia si no que hoy mismo nombrarian al nuevo jefe del departamento de aurores "ahora entiendo por que me dijeron que fuera hasta hoy" ya que creia que desde mucho antes habria podido estar en el departamento pero con la noticia de la busqueda de un nuevo jefe de aurores le llego una oleada de pensamientos atractivos y un exceso de confianza "seguro soy yo claro". –Este sera un gran dia.

De pronto de la nada aparecio un coche a toda velocidad que sin lugar a dudas no habia visto a Harry. un estuendo y el rechinido de llanta se escucho por toda la calle.

El olor a café le llego como pan caliente, miro abajo y vio su café tirado en todas su ropa, no sintio dolor en su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos tenia las manos tapandole la cara y penso que fue a causa de los reflejos, bajo las manos y con gran asombro vio el auto a una distancia de 20 metros o mas el aunto habia salido volando debido al poder de Harry. "pero si no saque la varita" vio que la gente se acercaba al auto asi que lo mejor que hizo Fue salir de la escena. Llego a la esquina y luego doblo a la derecha. Su respiracion agitada lo detuvo un rato. "como?, por que?" se vio las manos luego el cuerpo y vio nuevamente que no tenia ningun rasguño.

Fue entonces que recordo como le pasaban estos accidentes despues de la muerte de Voldemort – el hospital, los reporteros y ahora el coche. No se lo explicaba "ojala Dumbledor estuviera aqui" pues iria lo mas rapido posible para ver si le respodia este enigma. Se reincorporo sacudio sus manos y siguiio su camino al ministerio " 7 años en Hogwarts y aun no controlas tu magia… pues que aprendiste" luego sin darle mucha importancia a lo ocurrido sonrio.

La casa de los Weasley seguia igual que siempre aunque un poco mas acabada, la madera si antes crujia por el peso de quien la habitaba ahora lo hacia por vieja claro que de eso ya hace algunos años caundo toda la familia Weasley se reunia, ahora la casa habitada solamente por el Sr y la Sra Wealey que mucho de verse mas acabados y viejos estaban en su mejor forma como Hermione siempre le decia a Ron ya que el se quejaba a cada rato de sus rodillas. Ahora la madera volvia a sentir de nuevo las pisadas de la mas pequeña de la familia que tenia mucho tiempo de no estar ahí y una vez mas estaba en casa.

-Hija si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde a tu primer dia andale!!! Grito la Sra Weasley desde la planta baja –voy!!!!- respondio un voz desde el otro piso. Ginny se alistaba, tenia ya unos dias que habia llegado de viaje si se habia perdido la graduacion de su hermano era por una simple razon. Habia conseguido trabajo, como era de esperarse la entrevista fue todo un éxito. Trabajaria en el deparatamento de aurores aunque no le dijeron exactamente que era lo que tendria que hacer. Siguio peinandose cuando escucho el segundo aviso de su madre. –ay voy- volvio a gritar dentro de su cuarto. Se acomodo su blusa que era de colo rosa y un pantalon de vestir que le hacia juego con la blusa, agarro su tunica y salio del cuarto disparada.

-Buenos dias a todos dijo Ginny percatandose que no habia nadie en la cocina (a menos que contaramos a los duendes del jardin). La sra Weasley siguio sirviendo el desayuno de la pelirroja –apoco ya se fueron todos.

-si mija y tu estas a punto de llegar tarde Molly le sirvio pan tostado con jugo de naranja y un cereal. – estoy orgullosa de ti cariño, has logrado todo lo que te propusiste, todo lo que te ha pasado despues de ese coma ha sido bueno y espero que siga asi – Molly casi derramaba las lagrimas y Ginny creyo por un segundo que arruinaria su desayuno aunque eso no le importo. de pronto la Sra Weasley dejo ver unas lagrimas. Ginny no dijo nada hasta que confirmo que su padre ya se habia marchado al trabajo.

Ginny se levanto y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su madre.

-Mama… que tienes eh! dije algo malo. La Sra Weasley no decia nada. Seguia limpiando la cocina.

-Si no me dices no puedo ayudarte. Puso su otra mano sobre el otro hombro. La Sra Weasley se detuvo.

-Es que…. Nose… eres la unica de la familia que no tiene de que preocuparse… Bill ha tenido dificultades para volver a conseguir trabajo y Fleur tambien por lo que no han pagado la hipoteca de la madriguera. Charly todavia no se cura de su lesion con los dragones, Percy muerto, a los gemelos tampoco les ha ido muy bien ultimamente y por si fuera poco Ron ya no puede mantener el departamento donde vive con Hermione ademas tu padre en ese trabajo extenuante y tedioso…. Y yo aquí sentada viendo como mi familia esta en la peor crisis de su vida luego te veo a ti que no tienes ninguna preocupacion pero yo me siento mal por no poder ayudar en nada, soy una inutil!.

Ginny la dio un fuerta abrazo a su madre. No sabia que su familia tenia tantos problemas, no le habia dicho nada a ella ya sea por que estaba de viaje o simplemente por que no la querian preocupar.

-por que no me dijeron nada y no me digas que fue para no preocuparme, les hubiera ayudado nose mandando dinero.

-te entiendo hija pero no podria pedirte dinero, no podria pedirte que mantuvieras la casa tu sola es demasiado. "es un alivio que haya regresado" penso Ginny al ver a su madre preocupada por sus demas hijos.

-No te preocupes, esto es lo que vas a hacer. Primero Bill y Fleur tendran que vivir con nosotros hasta que terminen de pagar la hipoteca de la casa si nos quieren sacar tendran que hacerlo con todos los Weasley dentro, los gemelos andan en mala racha madre es todo, no te preocupes Charly se recuperara y pues Ron tambien tendra que venir a vivir aquí de nuevo, asi se ahorraran los gasto de renta y esas cosas.

-y tu? Pregunta la Sra Weasley temiendo lo inimaginable.

-no te preocupes por mi, se que seremos muchos los que viviremos aquí y no cabemos, mis hermanos estan mas necesitados mas que yo asi que vivire aparte.

-de ninguna manera Ginny no dejare que vivas sola. Molly se seco sus lagrimas con el delantal.

-Mama! Entiende que hasta que las cosas se pongan mejor no puedo vivir aquí seria dificil. Ademas no sera dificil conseguir departamento te lo aseguro-cogio su capa del perchero – y no se diga una palabra mas que voy tarde al trabajo –se acerco y le dio un abrazo a Molly –todo saldra bien, ten paciencia. Te veo alrato. De un chasquido de dedos desaparecio de la madriguera.

Molly siguio limpiando y alzando la casa "esto sera zona de guerra" pues con solo imaginarse a sus hijos otra vez juntos se le hacia terrible aunque se alegrara de tenerlos a casi todos de nuevo en la madriguera.

Ginny accedio al ministerio como todos, paso al guardia inspeccionando las varitas, luego fue directo al departamento de aurores.

-las 9 en punto apenas…. Al abrirse el elevador se vio un caos en todo el lugar, personas llendo y vivniendo, con papeles y sin papeles, eran un rotundo desastre oia platicas y demas cosas no interesntes y mucho menos siendo unos de los departamento del ministerio con mas trabajo encima "no presisamente alteros de papeles", empezo a avanzar por el pasillo, el camino detonado por la forma de los cubiculos que trazaban el lugar se acerco a lo que parecia la sala de conferencia luego vio a un chico acercandose a preguntar.

-por que tanto alboroto? El muchacho la vio a la cara –es que hoy cambian al jefe del departamento y todo mundo anda vuelto loco.

-ya me di cuenta. Oye donde es la sala de conferencias el joven señalo el amplio corredor que tenia enfrente. Ginny le hizo caso y al llegar al final se detuvo. Toco dos veces sintio que nadie le reponeria pero justo cuando giro la perilla escucho una voz del otro lado –adelante.

Como cualquier sala de conferencia Ginny entro en ella, un hombre de color con bombin morado estaba sentado a la cabeza de una mesa grande.

-puntual como esperaba resono el Sr. sin quitar la mirada de algunos pergaminos que revisaba minusiosamente. –le reitero que me da mucho gusto que este aqui el señor se levanto de su asiento y la saludo de mano.

-Al contrario gracias por darme la oportunidad Sr. por su parte el sonrio de buena manera. –quiero que me diga que cambios podremos hacer aquí, sus estudios la avalan en casi todos los temas que conozco, no creo que no haya nada que usted no pueda hacer y lo digo incluso en la practica. Ginny se ruborizo un poco y volteo a sus espaldas. –y los demas no piensan venir o es que mi nombramiento ya se gasta de tener enemigos. El solto una carcajada.

-Ginny, perdon Srita Weasley usted sabe la costumbre, aun no le he dicho a nadie y como puede ver afuera parece un diluvio tratando de adivinar pero no creo que se lo esperen. No se preocupe los demas aurores no tardan.

Harry llego alrededor de las 10 y media de la mañana, su encuentro en la cafeteria mas su extraño accidentito habian hecho que no solo se le hiciera tarde si no mas bien en extremo tarde pues este seria un dia muy dificil de olvidar. Al llegar al ministerio vio que unas chicas se le quedaban viendo a lo que el siempre decia "hay que complacer a los fans" asi que le s dio una mirada directa sonriendoles, las chicas se voltearon avergonzadas y hablando entre ellas. Paso por el guardia que sin decirle nada lo dejo pasar harry agradecio con un ademan y siguio su camino, cuando llego al departamento de aurores encontro un ambiente de calma, todo mundo en su escritorio, sin hablar con los demas, solo trabajando como una oficina normal "vaya nunca me habia tocado esto" pues todas las visitas que habia tenido en esa oficina eran bastante movidas. Empezo a caminar atrayendo las miradas de mas de uno. –Sr Potter lo estan esperando en la sala e juntas, es por el pasillo al fondo. Harry le agradecio al chico llego hasta la puerta y como si hubiera llegado temprano entro en la sala de conferencias.

Todo mundo se le quedo viendo, incluso el mismo Sr. que habia contratado a Ginny. Harry lo conocia bien, era el auror Kingsley Shakelpot –buenos dias a todos - No recivio critica alguna por su llegada tarde. Como insultar al joven que acabo con el mago tenebroso mas grande del mundo.

-ya que todo mundo esta presente, quiero decir algunas palabras- El Sr. se levanto de su asiento una vez mas.

-He dado los mejores años a esta carrera y he obtenido grandes satisfacciones pero a su vez grandes descepciones, politicas, personales, soliales. He aprendido lo suficiente estos ultimos años para alfin despedirme de esto. Los murmullos de todos los aurores hablando hizo detener el discurso –Sin embargo a pesar el dicho de " todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un final" y este es el final para mi, ahora! Y empezo a caminar por el perimetro de la sala –se preguntaran desde luego a quien dejare en mi lugar Harry sintio que se le inflaba el pecho, despues de todo creia tener el puesto ya que era la persona ideal –bien, les agredesco nuevamente por todo pero vayamos al grano. He aquí a la nueva jefa del departamento de aurores.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse –dijo nueva? Al momento todos se levantaron mirando a Harry. pero vio que las miradas se dirigian detrás suyo asi que solo le quedo voltear a mirar. "Ginny"

-Venga aquí para que todos la veamos Srita. Weasley La chica paso por un lado de Harry sin voltear a verlo. –aurores les presento a Ginny Weasley la nueva jefa del departamento de aurores-. Harry fue el unico que no aplaudio el nuevo nombramiento.

Un hombre blanco como la nieve, sus cicatrices proliferaban sobre sus manos, brazos y piernas, su tunica que era un negro mate le cubria todo el cuerpo. Algunos lo verian como una sombra, y sin la tunica dirian que es un espejismo. –he llegado, alfin todo sera como dice la leyenda – ante el monje se alzaba una pared de tierra enorme que por el paso del tiempo habia terminado en forma de arco, en medio de esta pared de tierra se veia una roca –la entrada- susurro el monje, se acerco con cautela observando muy de cerca luego con ambas manos reviso la roca hasta que encontro una pequeña hendidura, el monje solto un suspiro estaba extaciado muchos años habian pasado para llegar ahi, muchas formas de actuar que fueron erroneas y otras acertadas, ahora no habia marcha atras saco un del mismo color que su tunica aunque mas brilloso –la llave- habia tardado 6 años en poder encontrarla con la mano izquierda limpio la hendidura y con la otra puso la llave. Al instante la piedra empezo a girar, con seguridad vio que habia una escalera que se hundia en la obscuridad. Sin vacilar tomo la llave y empezo a bajr la escalera. No hacia falta luz pues en cuanto entro unas luces de antorcha se encendieron.

Despues de bajar las escaleras el monje entro en una camara muy peculiar de forma ovalada, estatuas a los lados de lo que parecian magos celebres. El camino se extendia serpenteando hasta el centro de la sala. El monje cruzo el camino hasta el centro, conforme avanzaba se le aceleraba mas el pulso de pronto del centro empezo a salir un pedestal redondo formando escaleras para llegar a el. Al subir por el encontro lo que tanto buscaba un sarcofago del mismo color que la llave, lo observo y ahogo una emocion notada en sus facciones. Miro la inscripcion.

**_Un nuevo orden vendra con la caida de la serpiente_**

**_derrotada por el leon y el mundo estara en paz, pero la serpiente sobrevivira en el_**

**_y juntos desataran la mancha negra de la humanidad despertando al sirviente mas poderoso del mal_**

Puso de nuevo la llave en una hendidura parecida y entonces todo fue obscuridad, el monje sintio partirse la tierra a sus pies callendo del pedestal, tenia miedo ahora "hecho esta" luego la luz de las antorchas volvio y con asombro contemplo el sarcofago ahora partido en dos. Esta vez ya no estaba solo.


	5. La unica opcion

_**Principe Mestizo.**_

**_Que onda a todos, espero esta historia les este gustando tambien, me gusta mucho esta historia y como la voy entrelazando, se que no considen algunas cosas ahroa que salio el 7 libro. aqui traigo un capitulo algo largo espero y guste, me gustaria que me dejaran sus comentarios sobre el que muchos hue... le pongo y bien sin mas que decir lean que no hace daño a nadie ah y dejen critika para saber si esta bien o la estoy cagando ciao._**

Capitulo 5 La unica opcion.

Nadie se imaginaba que Ginny Weasley fuera la nueva jefa del departamento de aurores y mucho menos se imaginaban que los siguientes dos meses habian sido todo un circo dentro de esa oficina. Por un lado las cosa marchaban de acuerdo a lo que Ginny especificaba, trataban de controlar la enfermedad del estigma que seguia propagandose y matando cada vez a mas magos, era dura y estricta en cuanto a lo que se tenia que hacer. Desde luego a Harry no le callo como anillo al dedo el nombramiento de la que alguna vez fuera el amor de su vida, no aguantaba el simple hecho de que fuera su jefa, si bien Harry era un excelente auror en la practica no lo era a la hora de estar sentado en su oficina y esperar. Ginny tambien lo habia puesto en su lugar un par de veces haciendo que el ego de Harry callera un poco pues no le gustaba que lo pusieran en ridiculo y mucho menos una mujer decia el.

-Sr. Potter, la Srita Weasley desea saber si ya termino su reporte sobre la incursion en Gales de hace unos dias. Harry sentado en su oficina con los pies arriba del escritorio y leyendo el profeta ni lo volteo a ver.

-dile a Weasley que no moleste y que se lo entregare cuando pueda esta claro! – bajo el periodico y miro con cierto rencor al pobre chico –si señor – y siguiio leyendo el periodico nuevamente.

Ginny se encontraba discutiendo asuntos de logistica en la sala de conferencias.

-Esa es la unica opcion que tenemos, si intentamos cubrir las salidas se daran cuenta asi que si queremos contener a los gnomos tendremos que proceder de otra manera decia uno de los aurores mirando un plano del lugar.

-El problema no son los gnomos, recuerden que son criaturas torpes, esto es obra de alguien mas, habra que estar alerta, tampoco son muy listos por lo que de seguro un mortifago ha de estar haciendo de las suyas a costa de otras se los aseguro y esta en ese lugar.

-y que sugiere que hagamos jefa? Ginny se quedo pensativa un segundo.

-Entraremos por arriba asi sorprederemos a los gnomos, capturamos al lider y lo haremos decir quien lo maneja si eso dara resultado. Sera sencillo solo necesitamos a los que mejor se sepan aparecer para caer desde arriba, no creo que tengan hechizos anti aparicion asi que no creo haya problema en eso. Emepezo a caminar hacia la puerta. Un chico le hacia señas.

-Si John – el chico muy timidamente entro en la sala de conferencias dejando claro que ese no era su lugar asi que no volteo a ver a nadia mas que a su jefa.

-dice el Sr. Potter que le dara el reporte cuando quiera- respondio tajantemente el chico. Los demas aurores que se encontraban ahi miraron a Ginny haciendo ver que su relacion con Harry Potter no era muy buena y que eso ya atrai los rumores y palabras entre ellos. Sin embargo si algo le admiraban era la fuerza para plantarse enfrente del que consideraban el mejor mago de su era, miro a los demas aurores.

-gracias John, si me dusculpan tengo un asunto que arreglar, Albert junta al equipo partiran dentro de una hora entendido. El auror le miro aceptando la orden y salio detras de John.

-es increible lo que un estupido con fama puede hacer murmuro Ginny paseando por los pasillos del departamento, paso por unos cuantos empleados mas que le miraron por lo bajo luego llego entro en la oficina de Harry.

-quien te crees para hacer lo que se te da la gana Potter- Ginny entro hecha una fiera parandose en el mismo lugar que John habia estado unos minutos antes. Harry no le contesto y siguo leyendo el profeta.

-Te estoy hablando Harry mirame. Pero nuevamente este no le hizo caso. Ginny parecia perder los estribos hasta que Harry hablo.

-Si! Que quieres Weasley. Dijo mirandola con una prepotencia en sus facciones.

-necesito el reporte de la incursion que hicimos ayer. Harry bajo el periodico y lo doblo depositandole sobre su escritorio

-ya le dije a John que lo hare cuando termine, si me disculpas quiero tomar una siesta. Ya sabes donde esta puerta solo un favor cierra al salir ah y avisame cuando vallamos a lo de los gnomos. Le hizo un ademan para que saliera de la oficina pero la pelirroja no se movio

Ginny no controlo mas su ira saco su varita e hizo aparecer un monton de papeles, luego apunto a Harry directo al pecho, el chico no tuvo oportunidad de repeler el l hechizo el cual hizo que Harry bajara de un golpe los pies del escritorio y se pusiera recto en su silla.

-que se supoen que estas haciendo Weasley. Ella esbozo una sonrisa.

-hechizandote que parece… que te voy a matar … por favor Potter no tengo ni las ganas ni el animo de consecuentar tus indisciplinas asi que si no puedes termianar el papeleo te quedaras aqui sentado como cualquier oficinista. –Harry quizo moverse pero no pudo, por el contrario cuanto mas se resistia mas hacia efecto el hechizo.

-No me puedes hacer esto, soy indispensable en tu equipo Weasley sin mi seras un fiasco.

-De verdad.. pues que yo sepa el ministerio ya tiene su años y fijate que se las han arreglado antes de que tu estuvieras y de seguro lo haremos sin ti. Se acerco a Harry que permanecia en su asiento –no eres indispensable por el contrario – la distancia entre las caras de los dos era demasiado cerca – todos, escuchame Potter todos son remplezables entendido. Se encamino a la puerta.

-terminaras el reporte de ayer y terminaras los que te han faltado en todo este tiempo que a juzgar por la pila de papeles que tienes ahi – señalo la pila que acaba de aparecer hacia unos segundos - son todos… que lo disfrutes.

-no puedes hacer esto Weasley va contra mis derechos ire con el ministro.

-me importa un bledo!! lo que puedas hacer o no!! pero por el momento te quedras ahi… si no aprendes a respetar mi autoridad por las buenas sera por las malas… Vamos que al paso que vas termianaras muy tarde ya te contare como nos fue con los gnomos ok, le tiro un beso al aire y salio de la oficina de Harry. Se acerco de nuevo al personal que ya la estaban mirando.

-Cualquiera que intente ayudar al auror Potter sera severamente reprendido entendido, todos asintieron al unisono –bien, creo que es hora de marcharnos John dile a los aurores en la sala de juntas que saldremos enseguida esta claro.

-Si Srita Weasley. Y salio corriendo a avisarle a los demas.

"Al fin pude poner a ese inmaduro en su lugar y merecido se lo tenia." – Y ustedes que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que mirarme vamos a trabajar que esta oficina no lo hace por magia vamos!, como si no hubiera pasado nada todos regresaron a sus respectivas labores.

Ginny regreso a la sala de juntas observando que ya todo estaba listo para la siguiente incursion.

-Esperamos ordenes Sirta Weasley.

-las ordenes ya estan dichas a sus jefes de escuadron sera rapido y sencillo confio en todos asi que no me fallen vamos. Pero uno de ellos no se movio.

-Y Potter Jefa no va a venir, es el mejor en aparicion- Ginny le lanzo una marida furtiva haciendo que todos los demas se detuvieron –podemos hacerlo sin el. Dicho esto salieron del ministerio a toda prisa.

-Estupida Weasley, cree que puede hizarme a mi. Pero Harry no podia contra lo que habia hecho Ginny con el, asi que despues de media hora de forcejear en su silla se dio por vencido –me las pagara esta vez me las pagara, cogio una pluma y empezo a terminar sus reportes y mientras lo hacia su rencor por Ginny crecia aun mas que antes pues lo habia herido en su orgullo algo que no le simpatizaba muy bien a Harry.

El aire entro pos sus pulmones, sintio una sensacion indescriptible, despues de mucho tiempo encerrado era grandioso para el pavonearse de nuevo sobre la tierra, camino unos cuantos pasos, miro a su alrededor. Diviso el camino que serpenteaba hacia las escaleras de la entrada, recordo el lugar aun asi siguio contemplando el lugar donde se encontraba, retrocedio un poco hacia el sarcofago y paso una mano sobre el. Al parecer no se habia percatado de la presencia del monje que se encontraba con el en la habitcion, como una sombra a la espera del movimiento de su deuño el monje seguia atonito "una leyenda" se repetia constantemente habia recorrido un gran camino sin embargo el sabia perfectamente que apartir de esa noche todo seria mucho mas dificil.

La persona miro la tapa del sarcofago rota por la mitad alzo la mano y la tapa se movio hasta el contemplando la inscripcion. –asi que el leon derroto a la serpiente. Y con una fuerza increible lanzo la piedra de nuevo haciendose añicos –ya puedes salir de tu escondite. El hombre dio una mirada al monje que se encontraba sentado en el suelo como un niño al momento de empezar a recibir su castigo.

El monje se levanto pero al hacerlo vio que el hombre lo miraba directamente a los ojos, quiso evitarlo pero no pudo sintio como si un taladro le perforara la sien, intentto vaciar su mente pero fue en vano pues emitio un grito de horror. Se tiro al suelo con respiracion agitada. El hombre se acerco a el inclinandose ante el monje.

-tu corazon ha sufrido lo suficiente, has logrado salir delante de todas las pruebas, orgulloso de haber logrado despertarme de mi letargo, miedo al saber que puedo hacerte desaparecer con solo pensarlo, y excitación al sentir todo eso pero sobre todo.. –el hombre hizo una pausa – estas ansioso por servir, sabes, debes y tienes que servir a algo o alguien.. y ahora serviras, no soy una leyenda como estas pensando ahora, no soy una historia, todo eso son falsas conjeturas sacadas con el tiempo pero solo hay una.. existo y ahora mi querido sirviente debes informarme todo lo sucedido pero primero necesito alimento lo demas saldra por cuenta propia.

Al monje le hipnotizaba la voz de su amo, baja pero con una determinacion increible, un excelente orador penso por un segundo. Se levanto del suelo le hizo una reverencia al hombre, y empezo a caminar hacia la salida de la misteriosa habitacion.

-Y que hiciste? Ginny le dio un trago a su bebido sonriendo.

-Lo hechice para qu no puediera moverse y que solo lo haria al momento que terminara todos los reportes que tenia pendientes. Respondio airosa.

-Esa es mi hermana, dejarias de ser una Ginny si no pusieras en su lugar a ese malagradecido de Potter. Hermione entro a toda prisa con un recipiente de ropa sucia, tenia la cara un poco mas demacrada, se veia que habia estado llorando un poco. Dejo el recipiente en la mesa.

-Si mal no recuerdo Ronald, ese malagradecido era tu mejor amigo, confiabas en el para todo,era como tu hermano incluso andubo con Ginny – la pelirroja no pudo dejar de sentir un malestar al oir eso – ademas te salvo la vida recuerdas o ya se te olvido. Agarro el recipiente y asi como entro a la cocina donde estaba Ginny y Ron salio.

-No entiendo como es que todavia lo defiende si incluso a ella tambien le ha hecho cosas horrendas y mira que nunca le reclame nada por que ella me lo pidio pero aveces es tan….

-!Si terminas la frase dormiras en el jardin! Ron se puso colorado en cuanto Hermione termino de sentenciar lo que pudo haber sido su peor noche –pero que oido – Ginny se limito a terminar lo que se estaba bebiendo soltando una carcajada de vez en cuando.

-Y como te ha ido, ya buscaste otro trabajo Ron- Ron se levanto despacio como si no escucara a su hermana, respiro hondo y puso sus manos sobre las paredes como si Ron tratara de aliviar un peso que al parecer ya no podia resistir.

-Ron!- volvio a decir su hermana aunque no tan fuerte para que Hermione no escuchara que discutian.

-No! dijo alfin con voz un tanto entre cortada, su cara palidecio un poco y parecia que su cabello irradiaba un aspecto decadente algo muy inusual en una persona de su edad.

-Y bien – dijo Ginny – ahora que salio mal- Ron se alejo de la pared e hizo una expresion de "si lo supiera no tendria esta cara".

-No lo se Ginny, hizo todo lo que dijeron incluso estuve a prueba dos dias con ellos pero ya sabes como son. Tratan de hacerte creer que tienes el trabajo y con el cuento de "te llamo luego" –Ron imito a la persona que lo estaba reclutando haciendo reir a Ginny – para nunca volverte a ver en la vida, Ginny ya no se que mas tengo que hacer para conseguir un descente trabajo por que lo unico que hay ahorita son trabajos mediocres con paga minima y sabes perfectamente que no puedo darme el lujo de aceptarlos.

-Pues si no tienes otra alternativa. Ron empezo a exaltarse un poco.

-Estoy harto de esta vida Ginny uno no puede tener un futuro si no es con influencias o con dinero lo cual me excluye pues no tengo ninguna de las dos.

-Y como esta Hermione? – pregunto Ginny tratando de desviar un poco el tema pues sabia lo furstrado que debia sentirse Ron al ser el unico de la familia Weasley que no tenia trabajo, Charly en Rumania, Bill trabajaba con los gemelos y Fleur consiguio estar un rato mas en Gringots, Fred y George se las veian un poco negras pues el negocio no iba muy bien aunque por lo menos sobrevivian. Arthur ya jubilado se dedicaba a su nueva pasion , la construccion de trenes miniatura muggle y desde luego ella trabajando en el ministerio asi que algo tenia que hacer por el bien de su hermano.

-No muy bien claro que mejor que a mi porsupuesto respondio Ron aminorando un poco la tension que se veia en sus hombros. –el trabajo le encoanta pero al ser la unica mujer ahi no la dejan participar mucho, mas bien la dejan de lado y aveces tiene que estar sentada en un escritorio llenando papeles y para colmo no puedo ayudarla con algun gasto pues no tengo trabajo! Y dio un senton en la silla donde estaba anteriormente.

-Tranquilo Ronald, ahora no tienes muchos gastos que digamos, vives en la madriguera otra vez y antes di que mi madre dejo que Hermione se quedara tambien aqui.

-pues si respondio Ron algo colerico ahora –pero no solo nosotros, tambien Bill y Fleur, Charly estuvo un tiempo, mama, papa, no me extrañaria que Percy se este mofando de nosotros en este momento. Los dos hermano guardaron silencio.

-de seguro ha de estar de lamebotas de Merlin para que lo deje ser su asistente. Y los dos soltaron una carcajada necesaria.

-y donde te estas quedando Ginny. La pelirroja se sonrojo un poco – en un hotel que queda a unas cuadras del ministerio lo que me resulta conveniente.

-Orale que bueno hermanita, me daria mucho pendiente si te quedaras con alguien. Ginny abrazo a su hermano sacando un saquito de monedas.

-Toma, no es mucho pero al menos les servira para sus gastos personales. Ron rechazo de golpe el dinero.

-No Ginny!, no de nuevo. Llevas semanas ayudandonos, mama y papa ya te dijeron que no tienes que dar para los gastos de la casa que no te preocuparas que entre los que vivimos aquí nos repartiremos.

-Aceptalos Ron, tu los necesitas mas que yo- la pelirroja empezaba a quebrarsele la voz

-No te digo Ginny, has gastado casi todo tu sueldo en nosotros, vete sigues con la misma ropa anda tu los necesitams mas que yo, Hermione y yo nos las arrgleremos.

-NO SEAS TERCO RONALD WEASLEY!!! Y Ginny empezo a llorar, Ron el lugar de ver a su hermana sollozar vio que las luces de la casa se encendian o apagaban lo que le resulto bastante extraño. Se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo. –esta bien gracias por todo Ginny-

-solo quiero lo mejor para mi familia, para ustedes dos, han dado todo mientras yo estube fuera pagando escuelas y gastos sabiendo que tu fuiste el mas afectado y ahora les regreso el favor y no te atrevas a dejarmelo escondido Ron que se tus mañas. Agarro su capa.

-Es tarde dijo secandose las lagrimas – tengo que dormir y estar bien para mañana que tenemos otra incursion con las sirenas del Tames. Y asi como llego desaparecio por la puerta trasera de la casa.

Desde el momento en que Ginny supo la realidad de las cosas en su casa supo que tenia quehacer algo pues no queria quedarse de brazos cruzados "ellos me han dado todo" recordando como apesar de la falta de dinero en casa pudieron solventar los diversos gastos, algunos arreglos tuvieron que hacer, sin embargo el mas afectado fue Ron pues apesar de tener beca en la escuela de aurores tenia que trabajar para poder ayudar a su hermana y habia veces como Ginny pudo notar en que realmente no tenian nada.

Al momento que fue nombrada su objetivo principal fue dar de regreso todo lo que le dieron a ella, todo lo que le pagaran iria directo a casa de sus padre, a Ron, Hermione que vivia con ellos, Bill, los gemelos o a quie necesitara de ello pues esa era su forma de agradecimiento para su familia un gran sacrificio que tenia que tomar, no le importaba el dinero a ella, "ya encontrare lugar donde quedarme eso es lo de menos" eran sus pensamientos los ultimos dias.

Aparecio cerca en la entrada del ministerio. Sonrio al recordar nuevamente como habia puesto a Harry en su lugar. Miro a ambos lados de la calle y cruzo.

Mientras tanto Harry no podia aguantar las ganas de levantarse de su silla, habia estado toda la tarde y parte de la noche arreglando todos los informes que no habia hecho (osea todos). Miro el reloj –las 11:30pm, llevo todo el dia aqui y todavia no termino – intento moverse pero como pudo ver fue inutil.

-Pues que hechizo utilizo esta mujer… maldita Ginny como se atreve a hacerme esto. Al cabo de 15 minutos termino por fin el ultimo informe se dio un masaje en la mano pues a estas alturas apenas y le respondia.

-Alfin termine. Tengo hambre, agarro su capa y salio del su oficina, sin lugar a dudas el sitio en el que menos queria estar era su oficina y en particular el ministerio de magia.

-Esto esta desierto en las noches – penso pues nada mas se oian sus pisadas, paso por la fuente central del ministerio.. se quedo pensativo un momento recordando como era que su gran maestro y directos Albus Dumbledor se enfrento a Voldemort y quien diria que años mas tarde estaria de nuevo sobre el mismo lugar aunque ahora Dumbledor no estaba por lo que se encontraba de nuevo totalmente solo. Su cara tomo una expresion de enojo y comenzo a caminar directo a la salida y en todo es te camino no dejaba de tocarse la muñeca.

-Aire! Respiro hondo y sintio un terrible dolor de espalda que penso que era a causa de estar sentado mas tiempo de lo normal

-necesito descansar, se me cierran los ojos – los ojos de Harry brillaron en la oscuridad de la calle al ver que alguien se aparecia. Se movio rapidamente escodiendose para mirar pues si algo tenia era curiosidad por las cosas lo que en años anteriores le habia acarreado muchos problemas.

Sorpresa la de el cuando vio de quien se trataba, no la reconocio al instante hasta que miro hacia donde estaba. Una mujer de cabello rojo cruzaba la calle tratando de pasar desapercividad. –que haces a estas horas aquí Weasley – . El chico se inquieto asi que comenzo a seguir a la pelirroja por donde habia pasado hacia unos momentos.

Cruzo la calle que al igual que Ginny estaba pensativo "a donde se dirige, sera algo malo, nose solo siguela tarado y te daras cuenta'.

Vio que Ginny en el transcurso del camino saco su varita y la paso por sus ropas haciendola cambiar muy drasticamente. Harry miraba en una esquina

-Que pretende realmente que lograra con eso?- Ginny dio vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente calle inmediatemente Hary camino por el mismo camino que ella habia recorrido. Pero al dar vuelta no encontro a la pelirroja.

-Donde se habra metido?- pues no habia nadie, de un lado habia una cafeteria ya cerrada, una librería y una tienda de regalos. Del lado donde estaba se encontraba una capilla que se alzaba por encima de la mayoria de los edificios sin embargo el lugar que le llamo la atencion estaba en medio de la capilla y una pared de ladrillo de seguro la entrada estaba al dar la vuelta a la calle. Paso entre la capilla y vio sin mucha iluminacion el letrero que se alzaba en lo alto. La palabras posaban una sombra sobre su cara, no estaba muy seguro de eso ahora pero sin lugar a duda se preguntaba que estaba haciendo Ginny ahí.

-ALBERGUE- sabia lo que significaban las palabras y sin embargo no habia castastrofes por el momento –habra entrado aquí? – volvio a preguntarse. Vio que nadie lo estuviera viendo y entro.

El monje respiraba un poco de aire antes de su partida. El hombre que estaba a unos metros contemplaba el paisaje, con sonrisa burlona lo miro directo a los ojos, el monje bajo la cabeza.

-Haces bien en temerme le dijo el hombre. – Hizo una pausa – Siento que esta cerca, iremos a Escocia si… asi sera. El monje lo miro con una sonrisa en la cara

-Usted es el amo y asi lo desea ire con usted tambien- el hombre volvio a darle la misma mirada de hace unos momentos

-eres osado al pedirme eso, sin embargo has logrado algo que muchos de tus ancestros han fallado y eso es traerme otra vez de vuelta… ahora solo resta que me digas… monje …. Cual es tu nombre si es que no se ha desvanecido al igual que tu..

con extasis el monje se puso con la espalda recta, se quito la capucha de la tunica revelando que realmente era blanco como la nieve.

-Mi nombre es Assad. Los dos hombres desaprecieron con el viento con tal rapidez, nadie en esta vida parecia estar al tanto de lo que se aproxima, tiempos dificiles vendrian a continuacion.

Ginny desperto de pronto, acaba de tener un extraño sueño, un hombre encapuchado que apenas podia distingir, a su lado otra persona menos palida pero de facciones mas agresivas, se toco la cabeza pues en ese momento le dolia, se puso de pie, verifico como todos los dias que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Al salir del albergue Ginny agito su varita en un callejon cercano. Sus ropas cambiaron de inmediato a un traje bastante elegante para ir a trabajar. Dio un bostezo y desaparecio en el mismo lugar.

Ginny llevaba un mes haciendo lo mismo, vivia en un albergue pues todo el dinero que ganaba se lo entregaba a su familia motivo por el cual no conseguia apartamente pues por muy barato que resultara no podria cubrirlo, asi que decidio dormir todas las noches en un albergue y en la mañana se cambiaba e iva regresando a sus labores magicas.

Aparecio en la entrada del ministerio, saludo al guardia pasando por el procedimiento de siempre, se acomodo el pelo y continuo con aquella sonria y cabellera que la caracterizaban.

-Buenos dias Screw, informes… dijo ella al momento que entro en la oficina de aurores.

-pues bien, tememos que puede haber una pequeña invasion de grindilows en el rio Tames Srita Weasley, el ministro necesita ayuda en eso con urgencia. Ginny practicamente le quito los informes.

-No puede ser cierto esto o si? Pregunto ella al joven que estaba con ella –pues creemos que son controlados por los tritones y no las sirenas esta vez.

-Bien, me ocupare de esto de inmediato, ah y quiero que organices una reunion con el jefe del departamento de juegos y deportes-

-Si srta Wealey yo se lo informo- y le dio una sonrisa a la joven la cual acostumbrada a este tipo de acciones contesto de la misma manera –gracias, si me necesitan estare….-

-Ginny puedes venir un momento necesito hablar contigo. Ginny giro en sus talones para encontrarse con su dolor de cabeza de todos lso dias.

-Potter, veo que ya terminaste tus reportes-

-Necesito hablar contigo – Ginny recivia y pasaba hojas como si fueran dulces, de una mano a otra en ningun momento miro a Harry. –te escucho.-

-a solas!!! Responio Harry haciendo que algunas miradas coquetas en especial de las chicas miraran a la pareja.

-Que quieres Potter?- dijo cruzandose de brazos. Harry giro los ojos y respiro profundo "paciencia" pero poco tiempo la tuvo por que la agarro del brazo y la guio hasta su oficina cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-Pero que te pasa tarado, si sigues con esta actitud no me quedara mas remedio que…. – Harry nomas la miraba desde la ventana que habia en la oficina.

-Se lo del albergue Ginny dijo el chico tajantemente, las palabras entraron directo en la mente de la pelirroja haciendola guardar silencio. Harry continuo.

-Debes tener una muy buena razon para hacerlo? Pregunto. Ginny mantuvo la calma.

-Eso es algo de lo que no te incumbe eh, no me digas que ahroa te preocupas por mi… es chantaje verdad pretendes que te deje hacer lo que te plasca mientras no divulgues donde duermo cada noche pues si se enteran de eso aquí mi credibilidad se desvaneceria eso es verdad eso es lo que mas te gustaria. Harry movio la cabeza en desaprovacion.

-Claro que no, nunca pense eso. Simplemente se me hizo extraño y me preguntaba si habia.. pero Ginny vovlio a levantar la voz.

-No me digas que ahora te preocupas por mi. Eres increible Harry, pretendes engatuzarme no? Sin embargo Harry solo sonrio al oir esas palabras.

-de quete ries idiota, crees que soy graciosa. Y vio como se acerba un poco mas a ella. –es solo que…. Hacia mucho que no me llamabas Harry la ultima que lo hiciste fue…..en aquella batalla recuerdas. Ginny seguia cruzada de brazos sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pues no fijate si se olvido no recuerdo nada o lo olvidaste. Harry se acerco mas –no te creo – y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y fue como se concentraran en un punto y espacion diferente. Y sin darse cuenta estaban los dos cara a cara hata que Ginny salio de su trance. –por favor no me mires asi. Harry sonrio

-Por que?- Ginny se aparto de el –me hace sentir incomoda- respondio ella.

-Esta bien, lo que te queria decir es que me imgaino por que haces eso asi que tengo la solucion perfecta para ti solo es una opcion yo solo lo hago por ayudar.

-y que se supone que es eso- volio a repetir Ginny que ahora se sentia un como incomoda con la situacion.

-He pensado en mi forma de ser para contigo asi que te prepongo que vivas conmigo…. Dejame hablar Ginny. Se que lo haces para ayudar a tu madre y si a alguien extraño de verdad es a ella, no importa si no les dices pero al menos mi apartamento es mejor que ese albergue no. Tendras tu privacidad y no te preocupes por mi ya me las arrglare con mis conquistas, es solo que se lo debo a tu madre asi que eso es… no pongas esa cara como dije solo es si tu quieres. Agarro un pedazo de pergamino y empezo a escribir en el.

-esta es mi direccion, puedes venir cuando quieras.

Ginny se habia quedado helada, quiso decir algo pero fue inutil, algo le decia que en verda Harry le estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque no le gustaba compartir con el un apartamento al menos no tendria que preocuparase por un techo donde dormir y comer. Harry salio de su oficina dejando a una Ginny muy pensativa pues a pesar de todo el historial de ellos realemente estaba considerando ir a ese apartamento esa noche.


	6. Y llego para quedarse

**Saludos de nuevo para todos. Si ya se que no tengo perdon de Dios, Ala, Buda o Bishnu, 5 meses han sido una larga espera.. Sinceramente no me gusta el capitulo pero creo que aun asi se puede leer y eso lo decidiran ustedes. Gracias a todos los que lo leen, o lo han visto de pasada. Se que no ha habido mucha accion solo misterio tras misterio pero todo tiene su por que, bien espero poder actualiar en unas 2 semanas pero no es seguro. Y para los que leen mi otra historia ya mero termina la espera tambien. Un saludo desde Mexico para todos.**

**P.D. He tomado la desicion de que necesito un Beta reader, si saben de alguno haganmelo saber.**

** Principe Mestizo**

_**"Yo no sufro de locura... la disfruto a cada minuto"**_

Capitulo 6. Y llego para quedarse.

Apesar de la cordial y atenta invitacion de Harry Ginny ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta. "claro que no… ni loca estaria viviendo con el !ja!. Como si no lo conociera ademas eso seria subirle mas el ego asi que no". Sin embargo las cosas para con Ginny no estaban funcionando de la mejor manera.

Debido al fracaso de aquella mision con los tritones muchas de las autoridades del ministerio se empezaban a preguntar si de verdad ella estaba calificada para la responsabilidad del puesto.

- Y…. esta usted realmente segura de poder con la carga Weasley – pregunto un hombre alto de piel muy morena y con una voz tan resonante que hasta se podia escuchar a lo largo de toda la oficina de aurores.

-!Srita. Weasley señor! y claro que puedo, pero si deja llevar por chismes y anecdotas estupidas y exageradas pues haya usted.

Definitivamente no le iba muy bien que digamos a nuestra protagonista, ademas de todos los problemas laborales Ginny tenia que seguir quedandose en el albergue, no le molestaba pero ultimamente tenia un presentimiento de que alguien la estaba siguiendo asi que tomaba las medidas de seguridad necesarias, despues de todo era la jefa del departamento de aurores.

Esa noche empezaba a llover, Ginny traia un saco negro como los muggle ya que ultimamente solo vestia ese tipo de ropa. "Alguien me sigue" y por instinto desaparecio de la calle por la que cruzaba apareciendo en el techo del mismo edificio. La magnitud con la que Ginny tomaba su seguridad era prioritaria, por eso tomo varios cursos de defensa personal y desaparicion en caso de emboscadas lo que le habia dado una agilidad tremenda, despues de Harry Ginny era la mejor en aparicion

Trato de localizar con la mirada algun movimiento en falso.. tardo como un minuto cuando aparecio ahí, en medio de la calle. Un hombre de gabardina y bombin negro muy parecido al exministro Fudge. Ginny se agacho para poder ver con un poco mas de claridad, no queria ser detectada por el. Aun asi no pudo ver la cara del tipo. Ginny medio asustada concluyo solo una cosa "no puedo volver al albergue". Asi que con un click volvio a desaparecer.

Mientras tanto Harry aun seguia en el ministerio, como siempre con aire prepotente mirando el periodico. "yo solo queria ayudarla y nada mas, pero si ella no quiere ni modo que se aguante como esta". Para Harry las cosas seguian igual que siempre, sin embargo recordo un momento medio incomo con su actual jefa..

-No deberiamos estar haciendo esto Sr. Potter- mientras seguia besando a Harry.

-Llamame Harry y por lo que se besasarnos no es un delito- y continuaron asi hasta quedarse en ropa interior y justo cuando menos se lo esperaron entro Ginny.

-!Pero que demonios pasa aquí! – desvio la mirada pero luego regreso a donde tenia que estar. –eres el colmo Potter, la chica muy apenada recogio sus cosas lo mas rapido posible desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Si darle placer al cuerpo es un…. – pero fue interrumpiso por el enojo de Ginny.

-No me vengas con esas estupideces Potter, existen lugares para hacer lo que estabas haciendo. – Harry corria a recoger su ropa pues nada mas estaba en boxer.

-Deberias intentarlo eh!, o acaso no lo recuerdas Ginny- ella lo vio de pies a cabeza dandole a entender "mirame, como no hacerlo con alguien con este cuerpo".

-Si lo recuerdo pero no de la manera que deberia estupido – era tanto el enojo de Ginny que agito su varita y la ropa de Harry desaparecio.

-Ginny Weasley que pervertida eres.- Ginny sonrio y volvio a agitar su varita y una camara aparecio en sus manos.

-La proxima vez que quieras tener sexo en mi oficina lo pensaras dos veces. Harry sintio lo que venia, Ginny enfoco a Harry con la camara.

-No Ginny espera no…..-. Lo siguiente fue como si las cosas pasaran en camara lenta. El flash cego a Harry quien intento detener lo que la pelirroja estaba haciendo en ese momento pero sin embargo no lo logro.

-Bien, espero que con esto aprendas la leccion.- y dejo su propia oficina con Harry adentro casi desnudo. Sin embargo creyo que todo acabaria ahí y que ella no se atreveria a publicar la foto. " que equivocado estaba". Al dia siguiente todo mundo se reia de el cuando pasaba y supo de que se trataba, paso como de costumbre por el pasillo principal pero esta vez sin mirar a nadie. Llego como todos los dias hasta la oficina de aurores solo para encontrar mas risas y burlas de su parte y de pronto vio como Ginny se acercaba a el muy sonriente, por un momento le recordo cuando estaban en Hogwarts pero de eso hacia ya mucho tiempo. Vio que traia consigo unas hojas. Le sonrio y le entrego una de ellas no sin antes acercercarse a el.

-La venganza es dulce no crees! – Harry tomo la hoja y vio para su desgracia su foto en el momento justo que fue tomada, para acabar de rematar en la parte inferior citaba "Acaso este es su elegido… pero si ni siquiera encuentra su propia ropa".

Seguia en su oficina, pensando en ese desagradable recuerdo. Tomo sus cosas y salio de su oficina. Para cuando aparecio en su apartamento Dobby ya le tenia la cena servida. Pero antes de comer Harry fue hasta su cuarto y dentro de su closet saco un pequeño cofre de metal, paso su varita y el cofre se abrio revelando una pequeñas botellas llenas de un liquido plateado. "uno mas para olvidar" y se llevo su varita a la sien extrallendo un hilo plateado muy fino, lo dejo caer en la botella que tenia vacia en ese momento. Tapo la botella y la guardo en el cofre.

-Harry Potter no va a cenar. Dobby le preparo una excelente cena.-

-Ahora voy Dobby – y camino de regreso a la cocina de su apartamento donde nuevamente una noche mas estaba solo sin mas compañía que la de un elfo domestico que idolatraba a Harry.

Ginny aparecio de pronto en un jardin un poco descuidado, llego hasta la puerta y toco lo mas fuerte que podia. La casa, que en ese momento estaba totalmente a oscuras empezo a iluminarse, la puerta se abrio.

-!Ginny!, pero que estas haciendo aquí. Deberias- Ginny entro dejando hablando a Ron que la miro de manera extraña.

-Quien es amor… Ginny que haces aquí. Crei que tu… bueno –

-Es una emergencia – constesto Ginny, necesito un lugar donde quedarme. Estan mama y papa aquí?- Hermione y Ron se veian de manera extraña como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

-Este… no Ginny, ellos fueron a Francia unos dias con Bill y Fleur. La madre de Fleur esta muy enferma, les dijimos que fueran y que nosostros nos encargabamos de la madriguera. Ginny revisaba cada rincon de la casa agitando la varita a diestra y siniestra. Mirando por las ventanas y pronunciando hechizos en voz baja.

-Pero que mosca te pico Ginny- ella no respondio hasta que checo la casa entera. Se sento en la sala y empezo a hablar de los ultimos sucesos evitando obviamente a Harry de todo por que sabia que Ron se enfureceria si supiera que le habia propuesto ayuda. Si nembargo Hermione la miraba de otra forma.

-Estas segura que te seguia a ti, pudo haber sido a otro auror no?- dijo Ron sirviendo un poco de te a Ginny y Hermione que seguia callada.

-Si como no, la unica en toda la calle, no crees que es mucha coincidencia Ronald, no seas tonto- Ron se sonrojo un poco.

-Deberiamos irnos a dormir todos, ya es muy noche y mañana todos tenemos que trabajar y levantarnos para llegar a tiempo dijo Hermione alfin despues de tanto estar en silencio.

Ginny subio a su antiguo cuarto despues de despedirse de Ron y Hermione. Las mismas cortinas, la misma cama y el mismo tapiz de quiditch de su equipo favorito, sonrio al entrar y se dejo caer en la cama. Era tan suave como la recordaba, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando Hermione entro en el cuarto.

-Silencio, Ron se quedo ya dormido pero antes de irme a acostar tengo que preguntarte unas cosas. Ginny se enderezo para poder escucharla mejor.

-Como esta?, como se siente trabajar con el?, esta bien, mas delgado, mas gordo, dime Ginny. la desesperacion era evidente en los ojos profundos de Hermione

-Y para que te interesa saber como esta si lo unico que ha hecho durante los ultimos 6 años es maldecir y no recocer a esta familia que tanto le ayudo y ni siquiera se acuerda de los amigos que tuvo y que en su momento dieron y darian hasta la vida por el eh!. Hermione rompio en un llanto silencioso

-Es que… nose… entiendeme… por su puesto que me duelen todas esas cosas que dijo sobre mi, sobre ti y como trata a Ron y su familia pero necesito saber.. yo sigo siendo su amiga y me preocupo demasiado por el por eso quiero saber que ha sido de el. Ginny titubeo pero empezo a decirle como habia estado Harry durante el tiempo que Ginny habia trabajado con el.

-Hubieras visto la cara que tenia el dia que me nombraron jefa de la oficina de aurores jajaja. – y continuo diciendo asi las vivencias que tuvo y tenia con Harry que para la pelirroja no eran gran cosa pero el simple hecho de hacer sentir bien a su amiga no le importo hablar.

-Si me entere por el profeta que no les resulto lo que hicieron en el Tames.. pero apoco te salvo.. yo sabia que Harry sigue siendo el mismo en el fondo.

-Hermione – dijo Ginny tomandola de las manos –no tienes por que preocuparte por el.. el se ha convertido en otra persona, cambio tanto que es pura superficialidad creeme que el dia que lo veas ni si quiera te va a reconocer.

-Ya lo se. Bueno al menos se que esta bien, se saben algunas cosa por lo que se rumura en los trabajos por que es imposible que aun despues de la caida de Voldemort no se siga hablando de el. Bien hasta mañana entonces. Se despidio de Ginny y salio del cuarto. Al poco rato Ginny cayo rendida al sueño.

-Dime buen hombre, le temes a la muerte?- el pobre hombre estaba de rodillas y con la cara toda ensangrentada incluso temblada de nerviosismo y miedo. El mago que estaba de pies enfrente de el paso uno de sus dedos por su cara revelando unas largas uñas.

-Que quiere de mi – respondio el señor con cara de aterrado- el mago le solto de sus ataduras invisibles. Al levantarse el hombre vio que en una esquina una sombra lo vigilaba a cada movimiento y le parecio ver un reflejo muy blanco entre tanta obscuridad.

-Hace muchos años un hombre que responde al nombre de Ryddle vino a verte, recuerdas que vino a pedirte ese hombre en particular- el mago era mas alto que el y su resonante voz cabia en toda la sala donde se encontraban.

-Si, recuerdo a ese Ryddle, pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo-

-Menos mal que recueradas a esa persona, el te pregunto por un objeto en particular.

El señor sintio una punsada de dolor en la sien. –si si, pero ya no lo tengo yo. Despues de unos años supe que habia sido de ese hombre y en lo que se convirtio. Volvio a verme preguntando de nueva cuenta por ese objeto pero yo no lo tengo.

El mago se adentro en su mente y comprobo lo que habia dicho el señor. Asi que empezo a mirar a su alrededor –es una excelente colección de libros la que tiene ahí.

-Mi vida ha sido entender y ver la historia de la magia desde otro punto de vista, a pesar de ser un muggle, siempre se me ha hecho interesante.- el señor se levanto con gracia, le hacia sentir muy bien que alguien reconociera su trabajo.

-Obviamente eso se puede obtener por sus libros que venden donde sea pero yo me especializo en magia antigua, magia obscura y hechizos que para muchos magos resultan ser prohibidos. El mago paso la vista de nuevo de los libros al señor.

-Entonces dime quien se ha llevado ese libro.. tu mas preciado tesoro-

El señor miro de nuevo al mago que estaba en la sombras y luego paso al mago tenebroso –ya se lo he dicho nose, no puedo recordar exactamente que fue lo que paso, usted lo ha visto no soy estupido, se como funciona esto.

Ese dia encontraron muerto a un anciano cerca de un callejon en el centro de Londres, tenia la cara y cuerpo rasgados, sin embargo no daban credito que alguien asi pudiera cometer semejante asesinato.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana hacia la cama de Ginny quien empezaba a despertarse, al cabo de un rato ya estaba despierta. Supo de inmediato donde estaba y como habia sido que terminara ahí. Sin embargo una nostalgia la invadio de manera sorprendente, se llevo un mano a su corazon, sintio una punzada en la cabeza una imagen de un viejo asesinado se le presento.

-Que singnifica esto- se pregunto asi misma. Y siguio alistandose. Cuando bajo la casa encontro a Ron y Hermione hablando en la cocina.

-y que quieres que haga, que renuncie?.. claro que no Hermione si apenas nos alcanza, ademas no se va a quedar aquí. Mis padres llegaran pronto y tenemos que acomodarnos de nuevo. Hermione lo miraba medio molesta pero efectivamente tenia razon su novio. No podian estar pidiendole mas dinero a Ginny, ya bastante habia hecho, aunque pensaba que ese cambio en la forma de ser de Ginny la traeria de nuevo a la madriguera.

--No se preocupen por mi chicos de verdad—Ginny entro por sorpresa en la cocina haciendo que Ron aventara el pan tonstado que estaba comiendo.

--Igual que mi madre Ginny—dijo Ron

--No lo deciamos por ti Ginny, claro que nos gustaria tenerte en casa pero…. No se puede.—Hermione agito su varita y una jarra de jugo paso por en medio de ella y Ginny.

Ginny sabia a la perfeccion que no podia quedarse mas tiempo en la madriguera, ademas sabia como era la situacion actual de la gente que vivia ahí. Por su mente empezo a pasar una a una las opciones que tenia que eran bastante improbables sin embargo no sintio temor, la vida fuera de casa la habia hecho totalmente independiente asi que si tenia que conseguir donde acomodarse no habria problema. Ese dia Ginny se despidio de Ron y Hermione y se dirigio a su trabajo.

-Buenos dias muchachos – dijo una sonriente pelirroja a sus compañeros de equipo.

--Reportes por favor— volvio a decir dejando su capa de viaje en su escritorio.

--Srita Weasley – dijo uno de sus ayudantes -- no deberia estar aquí, bueno por lo que tengo entendido….. -- pero no pudo termnar la frase quedandose muy serio.

--Es que usted ha sido relevada de su cargo—Ginny tardo un poco en captar al 100 todo lo que le habian dicho. Sin embargo la pelirroja no se movio, sintio una ardor que empezaba en su estomago siguiendo por todo su cuerpo, lo unico que podia pesar era en desprecio "son unos malagradecidos" pensaba ella. Ella que habia puesto todo su empeño desde que comenzo a trabajar en el ministerio, "que pensaran de mi ahora, que no cumpli con las espectativas?, que no supe afrontar los peligros? Y demas pensamiento que acometian a Ginny en ese momento. Asi que muy decidida cojio su capa de viaje de donde la habia puesto y se la hecho en el hombro.

--Quien dio esa orden— le pregunto Ginny a uno de sus colegas.

--El ministro Srita Weasley—Ginny le agradecio y salio directo de la oficina

Poco tiempo despues se encontraba en la madriguera de nuevo junto a su hermano y Hermione.

--Nada mas por eso, Ginny estan cometiendo una injusticia contigo deberias quejarte…. Ron dile algo .

Hermione estaba que hechaba chispas, y desde luego como no estarlo si ella pasaba por la misma situacion en su trabajo, no era tomada en cuenta y cualquier cosa se le criticaba a pesar de ser una de las mejores rompedoras de maldiciones.

-Como la Ginny que conosco no se quedaria tan tranquila, dime. que hiciste despues de que saliste de la oficina. Ginny se ruborizo un poco.

--Fui a hablar con el ministro y encontre que es una persona cegada, no entendio palabras, discutimos y bueno ahora estoy aquí no. Hermione y Ron se miraron un momento luego pasaron a mirar a Ginny.

--Ginny disculpame pero no puedes quedarte aquí si es lo que pretendias—dijo Ron.

--Ron no seas tan insensible con tu hermana—respondio Hermione – que no ves que esta pasando por un mal momento.

--No te preocupes Hermione mi hermano tiene razon, yo no puedo quedarme en la madriguera, seria mas gasto y los unicos que tendrian que pagar serian ustedes dos, no dejalo asi. Creo que me quedare con una amiga por un tiempo asi ustedes no tendran que estar preocupados por mi.

--Todo mejorara ya lo veran—dijo Hermione aunque su voz no era nada optimista.

Despues de la cena Ginny, Hermione y Ron se despidieron. La pelirroja por su parte decidio volver al albergue donde habia pasado los ultimos dias. Aparecio sobre la misma calle de Londres donde se encontraba el albergue y fijandose que nadie la estuviera siguiendo empezo a cruzar la calle. La noche era fria haciedola temblar un poco, el unico sonido que se podia apreciar era el de sus pisadas. Ella siempre alerta gracias a su duro entrenamiento no solo mental si no tambien fisico. Se detuvo en seco de nuevo llevandose un mano hacia el bolsillo interno del saco donde se encontraba su varita. "esta vez no" . registro con su mirada el perimetro y de pronto de la nada como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado se dio media vuelta rapidocon varita en mano apuntando a una sombra que se distinguia en lo alto de un edificio.

-¡ Desmaius ! -

Ella supo que dio en el blanco por que lo que sea que haya recivido el hechizo emitio un grito de dolor, Ginny corrio hacia un callejon desierto que alcanzo a distinguir.

"Es muy arriesgado que vuelva al albergue" asi que de un click desaparecio seguido por una nube de humo negro.

Ginny aparecio de nuevo en una calle desierta siguio caminando como si nada hubiera pasado metiendose en unos arbusto bastante altos. Al verificar que no la habian rastreado se fijo que estaba en un parque totalmente descuidado, hacia un poco de viento lo que hacia mover los juegos ya descuidados e incluso algunos oxidados por el paso del tiempo. Volvio a mirar a todos lados para comprobar que estaba completamente sola asi que se sento en la primer banca que encontro.

-Que sera lo que quieren de mi? - esa era la pregunta constante que atormentaba su cabeza. – Y ahora donde me voy a quedar - su corazon palpitaba demasiado rapido y su cabeza le hacia pensar cosas que no eran de su total agrado pero a pesar de todo tenia que tomar una decisión, aun y cuando esa decisión sea la de vivir con la persona que alejo durante mucho tiempo encerrandola en un vago recuerdo de su enseñanza magica. Se puso de pie y del bolsillo de su abrigo saco un papel, lo miro unas tres veces y lo retuvo en sus manos. Y como si fuera una rafaga de viento mas que pasa por ahí desaparecio dejando ese lugar desolado y oxidado al igual que su corazon lo habia estado durante mucho años.

Harry habia aprendido a estar siempre alerta por eso cuando escucho ruidos en su apartamento se levanto de inmediato, tomo su varita y lentes de su mesita de noche moviendose cautelosamente por todo el lugar. No habia necesidad de encender luces pues conocia de izquierda a derecha sabiendo donde pisar. Mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada pensaba en todas as posibles reacciones que el atacante tendria. Llego hasta la puerta principal sin embargo se detuvo un momento por que los sonidos que habia escuchado desde su cuarto eran a causa de lo que sea o quien fuera que estaba en la puerta trataba de forzar la cerradura – muggles – reacciono rapidamente Harry. Apunto con su varita a la puerta esperando. De pronto no escucho nada dando a entender que el "ladron" habia logrado forzar la cerradura, luego la puerta se abrio.

-¡Desmaius!- y el cuarto se aluso en un instante.

-¡Protego!- Harry salio disparado hacia atrás mientras la otra persona dio con la puerta cerrandola de golpe. Ambos se pusieron de pien en un segundo apuntandose con su varita.

-¡Lumos!- grito Ginny alusando la habitacion donde se encontraban en ese momento. –Se puede saber por que carajos me atacas- Harry se levanto sacudiendose el polvo –tanto rencor me tienes por la foto Potter enserio-

-Ahora resulta que la victima eres tu por que creo acabas de entrar como toda una ladrona muggle a hurtadillas en mi apartamento. – Ginny oia mas no escuchaba, estaba muy entretenida mirando el apartamento de Harry encendiendo y apagabdo las luces. – y me derribas como si fuera yo el ladron. ¡ni siquiera me estas poniendo atencion!, por que mejor no me dices lo que necesitas y te largas.

-Que bonito lugar Potter tienes buenos gustos – Harry nada mas veia como se movia de un lado a otro por todo el lugar.

- Me parece perfecto para vivir y espero que tengas mas de un cuarto –Harry la miraba como a un bicho raro- ¡valgame el cielo! pero si esto es una casa no un apartamento-

-Le hice unas modificaciones pero ya enserio Ginny que es todo eso de "aquí esta bien para vivir" no entiendo nada-.

-Como lo escuchaste he decidido aceptar tu oferta de vivir contigo y ahora dime cual sera mi cuarto? Y como si ya viviera ahí dejo su saco en el perchero y empezo a caminar hacia las recamaras dejando a un Harry un poco despistado y sin saber que responder en ese momento.

N/A. ahora si dejen su critica que nada les cuesta, que pasara con estos dos viviendo bajo el mismo techo?, y quien es ese objeto que tanto busca el mago extraño?, todo a su teimpo asi que mantenganse pendientes para la proxima actualizacion. Adios.


End file.
